Rachel's Best Friend
by devinnnmarmar20
Summary: The turtles save a girl name Rachel from a murderer and none of the turtles gets closer to Rachel as Raphael does. Rachel as a lot of problems with anger, sadness, and depression. Can Raphael help her with her problems and will there be someone romance between the two? Yeah there will be!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter! If you like it please give me reviews it will make me write the next chapter a lot faster and it also make me happy! Thanks!**

_One should not lose one's temper unless one is certain of getting more and more angry to the end. -William Butler Yeats_

Her alarm clock goes off which signals another day of her life. She hits the snooze button and goes ahead and sleep longer. But only to be awaken by her father, who is irritated at his daughter for sleeping in.

"Rachel, time to get up, its Friday! he tried his best not sound irritated.

"I'm up!" Rachel snaps back to her father.

Rachel went through her morning routines; pick her clothes out for the day and pick out clothes to wear to her volleyball practice after school. Rachel then takes a shower, making sure to rinse all the conditioner out of her hair. She then drys off and dresses in her clothes only to look in the mirror and dislike her outfit of the day. But she ignores the feeling and then brushes her long brown hair that changes depending how the sun shines on it. Rachel never straightens or blow drys her hair because her hair is naturally straight and blow drying it will only make it frizzy. She brushes her pearly white teeth and puts her contacts in her hazel eyes. That's when she can see her washed-out face that has little light freckles going across her cheeks and her nose. Rachel puts a little foundation on to cover up her embarrassing freckles. Then she puts blush on and then a line of eyeliner only going on the bottom half of her eyes. Rachel steps back from the mirror and puts her lip gloss on then grabs her bags and walks to her fathers car only to find that her little brother had beaten her to the front seat so now she has to sit in the back. She gets in the back seat and mentally prepares herself for this Friday.

...

Rachel has a lot of friends at school but she doesn't really have a best friend, her plan is to just make it out of high school without any drama and besides she only has about a month until she graduates. A lot of times Rachel just likes to barley even talk to her friends. But after lunch when everyone is allowed outside for twenty minutes she have no choice but talk to at least some of her friends during that time.

"So Rachel..." said Abby. Rachel's closet friend but she still doesn't tell her her secrets.

"Ya?"

"I heard Kevin Melson thinks your hot, ummm well just your body."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Like I have't heard of that one before."

Abby giggled. "Come on lets go over to Hallie's group."

Abby didn't wait for a response, she just grabbed Rachel's hand and walk over to the group that always wants to make Rachel punch someone because they are so fake. Hallie was the first of the group to acknowledge Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, we were just talking about you! Hallie said in her fake high-pitched voice.

"Really, what about me?"

"Oh, we all just feel sad because everyone has a best friend to tell things to and your like the lost puppy who doesn't have anybody." Everyone agreed with Hallie by saying their own opinions all at once. But Rachel was to pissed off to listen to any of them. How dare they talk about her without her being there and calling her a lost puppy, she doesn't need anybody!

"At least I know how to talk like a normal person, Hallie." Rachel said with a rude tone with it. Hallie was looking the other way but knowing she got dissed she stuck her hand right in front of Rachel's face as if saying whatever but Rachel was a little bit closer than Hallie excepted and Hallie nailed Rachel right in the face with her hand.

"Oh My God, Rachel I am so sorry!" She was being sincere but that didn't stop Rachel from letting her temper get the best of her and Rachel raised her fist to punch Hallie right in the face, but Abby grabbed Rachel's wrists right before she swung.

Rachel snapped out of her anger. "Its cool Hallie."

...

Rachel's volleyball practice ended late and she told her father that she was going to spend the night over at Abby's but like always, Abby cancels last second.

Rachel had to walk home and every step of the way Rachel's head was looking down at the ground and she was moving fast. Rachel know that New York isn't the greatest place for a girl her age to be walking alone at night. Rachel started to feel relived when she was only one more alley way away from her apartment. A tall stocky man stepped out in front of her from the shadows.

"Hey baby, why ya out here all by yourself?" the man said with a smirk.

"I-I-I'm going home."

"I bet ya want to make to home then, huh?" he pulls out a knife out of jacket and pins her against the brick wall with the knife close to her neck.

"Just let me go please, I'll do whatever you want." Now she felt like she was going in to shock

"Damn right ya will." he pushed the knife harder on her neck.

"Hey, ya better put the knife down and let her go." said a voice that sounded like a Brooklyn accent there was a shadow that appeared behind the man then three more followed. The man spun around to face the shadows and threw Rachel down on the ground and made her sit on her knees, he violently yanked her ponytail back so her head would come up and he pushed the knife into her throat. One of the shadows stepped out in to the moonlight and she could see that it was a turtle about her size with a blue mask. The rest of the three shadows followed and they were all turtles too, but one had a red mask, a purple mask, then a orange mask.

"Just let the girl go." the blue masked turtle said.

"Hmmm, I'm thinkin' about keepin' this one." The man smiled bigger. He pushed Rachel's sleeve up and brought his knife down to her arm and made a small but deep gash on her arm. Rachel scream in agony and could feel her blood going down her arm.

"Bad move buddy." the red masked turtle said as he threw one of his sai at the man and it made him fly back and hit the brick wall that was behind us he was either dead or unconscious no one couldn't tell. Rachel felt dizzy and fell down from her knees but only to be scooped up by the red masked turtle.

Rachel looked up in to the amber eyes of the red turtles and with his eyes looking down at her.

"Whats your name?" Rachel asked the red masked turtle with the Brooklyn accent.

"My name is Raphael and everything's goin' to be okay just close ya eyes." his voice was still the same accent but softer and it made Rachel fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt so special in just a day of me uploading the first chapter I got 3 followers and 1 review i wrote another chapter... haha don't laugh I suck at writing stories... Write me reviews please! Oh and if you like my this story tell your friends... haha So anyways... Heres chapter 2!**

_A man is already half way in love when any woman listens to him. -Brenden Francis_

__Rachel shut her eyes, but Raphael still didn't take his eyes off of her beautiful face. He has saved hundreds of girls like her but he couldn't help but feeling that she was special. He only wanted her for himself, he didn't want his brothers to even look at her. Raphael looked up from Rachel's face to see that his brothers were staring at him with a worried look on their face.

"Why ya guys starin' at me like that?"

"Raph just there for a few minutes you were smiling." The blue masked turtle said.

Raph rolled his eyes, "I can't smile when I save a girl's life Leo?"

"Dude, we save like millions of girls you never smile like that!" said the orange masked turtle.

"Shut up Mikey, if I wasn't holdin' her right now you woulda had a black eye just then." Raph was getting mad at his brothers for pestering him.

"What do you suppose we do with her Leo, leave her here?" The purple masked turtle asked.

"Why the fuck would we leave her here Donny?"Raph shouted at his little brother.

Leo eyed Raph, "Raph has a point we can't leave her here she has seen what we look like, we should take her to our home." The brothers nodded their heads in agreement with their eldest brother and walked through the sewer tunnels to their home. As they walked Leo was wondering about Raph who was at the end of the moving group and was staring at the girl in his arms. Leo decided to let his brothers walk ahead as he stay back with Raph who didn't even realized he was behind the group.

"Hey Raph you okay?"

"Ya I'm cool." Raph only looked up at Leo for a few seconds then he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms.

"I'm just saying Raph but I think you like her." Leo questioned. Raph stopped walking and blushed.

"No she is just another chick who needed her ass saved."

"Really, then why are you blushing?" Leo knew he caught his brother.

"Shut up and keep walkin'."

"I wasn't the one who stopped walking." Raph just kept walking. "Its okay if you like her Raph." Raph still just kept walking. He knew he liked her, she is beautiful." He observed her silky brown hair that turned golden blonde or red when the moonlight hit it in a certain way. And just before she closed her eyes he noticed she had the prettiest hazel eyes he has ever seen. He loved her freckles that went across her cheeks and nose it made her eyes stand out. Lastly he observed her tender lips, which looked soft with a light pink tone to it and it made her smooth and perfect tan skin look tanner. He wanted to just kiss her tender lips and show her how much he cared about her his thoughts about kissing her were interrupted when they arrived home. He carefully sat her down on the couch making sure not to wake her. But Rachel's eyes fluttered opened anyways.

"Hey guys she awake." Raph shouted to his brothers who in a second were there surrounding the couch including a girl with red hair.

"Where am I?" Rachel asked.

"We took you to our home because we didn't know where you lived." Donny told her.

"Oh okay, you guys saved my life didn't you?" Rachel said as she sat up.

"We kinda save life's a lot its one of our specialties" Mickey said.

Rachel giggled, "Thanks, I could of been dead." That comment pierced Raph heart, his beautiful girl could of been dead right now if they didn't find her. "So whats your guys names?"

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Leo told her.

"But you can call me Mikey and them Leo, Raph, and Donny." Mikey pointed to each turtle as he said their nickname.

"That would be easier to remember." Rachel joked.

"Oh and by the way this is April." Donny said as April waved. I could tell that Donny had a thing for by just they way he looked at her, Rachel was very good at knowing if someone liked someone else by just looking at them or even by just listening to them. But she is horrible at knowing if someone likes her.

"What's your name?" April asked

"Oh, my name is Rachel." Raph thought it was a beautiful name to go with a beautiful girl.

"You should tell us more about you!" April said in a cheery tone. Rachel wasn't very good at talking about herself.

"How about you guys ask me questions instead?"

"Okay, I'll go first, do you like video games?!" Mikey asked

"Well I've never really played video games but my little brother plays video games all the time."

"Oh okay, your turn Donny." Mikey said a little disappointed.

"Do you go to school?" Donny asked

"Yeah but I only have month until I graduate.

"No way its only like the middle of the school year!" Donny was surprised

"I took a lot of high school credit classes during the summer and it was enough to graduate a half year early." Rachel smiled feeling proud of herself. Before Donny could reply Leo asked his question that was on his mind.

"Have you ever thought about taking self-defense classes?"

"No not really..."

Before Leo could give Rachel a lecture about taking self-defense classes April said, "Your hair is sooo pretty, did you dye it?"

Rachel was a little offended that April thought that her wasn't naturally the way it is, "No I have never dyed my hair." Everyone looked at Raph for him to ask a question but he didn't know what to ask, he wanted to ask if she had a boyfriend but instead he asked, "Why were ya walkin' by yourself tonight?"

Rachel frowned, "Well I was going to spend the night with my kinda friend Abby after volleyball practice but she canceled last minute and I had no ride so I had to walk home."

"So your parents aren't freaking out right now wondering where you are?" Leo asked

"My dad probably thinks I'm at Abby's house right now so yeah I guess so."

"What about your mom?" Mikey asked, Donny elbowed him he probably thinks my mom is dead.

"Ummm she's not dead but I'm afraid one day I'm going to come home to my sad dad telling me that my mom is dead. my mom has been really sick sense I was three and over the years it has gotten worse over the years and the doctors don't even know what is wrong with her." Rachel started to tear up, her mom couldn't really do anything with her like what other mom did with their daughters and it made her sad to think about.

"My sons, why did you not tell me that we had a guest in our home?" said a wise sounding rat.

"Sorry Master Splinter this is Rachel, we saved her when she was being attacked by a man that was threatening her life." Leo informed him.

"I see..." Master Splinter smiled, " You are quite a beautiful young lady, I can see why my son Raphael is not taking his eyes off of you." Rachel looked over at Raph who turned his head away from Rachel and started to blush.

"I smiled, "Thank you Master Splinter, I don't get that a lot."

Master Splinter nodded his head,"If I am needed I will be in my room." Everyone didn't say anything until Master Splinter walked in to the other room. Mikey smiled , he might be the youngest but he still knew what was going on with Raph.

"Hey Raph how come you haven't said anything?" Mikey wanted to annoy his brother.

"I guess I got nothin' to say." Mikey wanted to continue to try to pester his brother but Leo gave him a look as if saying stop it Mikey.

Donny yawned, "Well I'm exhausted, why don't you spend the night tonight and I'll stitch up your arm and you could sleep on the couch."

"Yeah that sounds cool!" Donny cleaned Rachel's wound and put four stitches in it, Rachel moaned in pain. It hurt Raph to see her in pain he wanted to push Donny away from her. April brought Rachel a blanket and a pillow. Everyone went to their rooms and fell sleep after that.

...

Rachel was having trouble going to sleep because every time she shut her eyes the stocky man that attacked her would flood her mind. A hour or two went by and she still couldn't sleep. Raph couldn't sleep either all he could think about was Rachel and how she was sleeping peacefully on the couch. He decided to go check on her and he was surprise to find her still awake, her hazel eyes sparkled from the little bit of light coming from the kitchen which made it possible to see her beautiful face.

"Hey what are you doing awake?" Rachel asked as she sat up.

"Ummm. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see if your okay." Raph hoped that she couldn't see him blushing.

"Oh that's so sweet for you to check on me, I'm fine," Rachel noticed him blushing. Rachel smiled "So you were staring at me?"

Raph pulled a chair over to put it in front of the couch and sat down, "Yeah I guess I was."

"You know not a lot of guys are nice to me like you..."

"What ya mean, can't they see how beautiful you are?" Raph didn't mean to saw the last part but he was angry at the guys around her that were blind.

Rachel froze and her heart stared to race, she looked into Raph's amber eyes and saw for the first time saw that he liked her. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Raph snapped back.

"You have a temper, I do too."

Raph felt ashamed of how he just snapped at her, "Yeah..."

"Don't you feel like no one gets it, that they just think that your angry for no reason?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah all the time." Raph answered.

"So why are you angry all the time?"

Raph took a deep breath he has never told anybody why he is so angry all the time."Okay, it started when I was like eight years old and Master Splinter was goin' to say who was goin' to be the leader of our team, I thought I was goin' to be the leader and get the blue mask with swords, Master Splinter had always told me that I had the traits of being a good leader, but Master Splinter told us that Leo was our leader for showing that same traits that Master Splinter had told me before that I had and gave Leo the blue mask and swords, I'm not angry at Leo or even at Master Splinter , I'm angry at what Master Splinter's explanation was of why he didn't chose me as leader, he said that he saw anger in me and gave me the red mask with the pair of sai, I thought that day that if I have anger in me then why not be angry all the time."

Rachel looked at the amber eyes that were looking at the ground. "I know how it feels to want something taken away from you that you wanted so bad."

"Really, what?" Raph eyes looked back at Rachel's sparkling hazel eyes.

"My mom, she's been sick for so long that she hasn't been there to do the things that most moms do with their daughters, I feel like shes been taken away from me and it makes me mad, I hold the anger in me and when someone sets me off I punch them in the face."

Raph realized why he felt she was special now,"Finally someone understands me."Raph felt like he has even fallen even deeper in love with her. Rachel yawned and he realized he was keeping her up. "Night Rachel." He stood up and started walking to his room. But he stopped when he heard Rachel's voice.

"Hey Raph." He turned around to see that her face was only inches away from his he could easily lean forward and start making out with her.

"Yeah?"

Rachel grabbed Raph and hugged him it took him by surprise but he wrapped his arms around her and didn't want to let go. Rachel pulled away and whispered, "Good night Raph." He smiled and went to his room and fell asleep immediately where a girl named Rachel flooded his dreams with her beauty.

**There you go! I know your probably thinking what just a hug?! Don't worry I can promise that there will be a lot of making out and romance in the next few chapters. :DDD Remember please write reviews and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been so bored the last couple of days because my school is on Thanksgiving Break... So I've been writing Fanfiction :). This chapter is short but I'm proud of it... Here's Chapter 2!**

_In three words I can sum up everything I have learned about life: It Goes On. -Robert Frost_

Rachel woke up to a loud banging noise. She sat up to see Mikey in the kitchen trying to make something. Rachel got up and came up behind Mikey and saw he was making something that looks like pancakes that had a slight orange color to it and had chunks of pancake powder that wasn't stir well.

"Hey Mikey are you making pancakes?"

Rachel took Mikey by surprise and he jumped which made the bowl of batter in his hands fly everywhere, "Yeah I am!" he made a big smile.

Rachel smiled at him, he reminded her of her own brother, "Ummm would like some help?"

"Yeah I like always try to cook but I always fail at it!"

Rachel laughed, "Before my mom got really sick she taught me how to cook, I could teach you if you want."

"Yessssss!"

Rachel showed him everything there is to making pancakes. She showed him how to use the measuring cups to get right amount of milk and pancake powder. And to mix it all the way so there are no chunks Before Rachel knew it Mikey had caught on and was soon doing it all by himself. When he was about done everyone but Raph started to wake up and make their way to the kitchen.

"Wow Mikey did you make all of this?" Donny was in doubt that his baby brother did all of it.

"Well sorta Rachel helped me!"

"I knew Mikey couldn't cook all by himself." Leo told Rachel.

Rachel wasn't really listening to them she was just wondering about Raph, "Wheres Raph?"

"Oh Raph sleeps until about noon." Donny said.

Rachel started to walk to Raph's room. "I'll go get him up."

Leo stopped her, "Ummm I don't think thats a good idea..."

"What he going to do?" Rachel joked.

"Dude last time I woke him up he punched me so hard in the jaw I couldn't chew for weeks!" Mikey told her as he rubbed his jaw.

"Yeah, he wouldn't do that to me."

Donny took a bite of his pancakes, "Don't say that we didn't warn you."

Rachel went ahead and went to Raph's room where he was laying awake but with his eyes closed. Rachel approached him and shook him. Raph just rolled over to his stomach thinking that it was his baby brother.

"Hey Raph you should wake up."

Hearing that it was Rachel's voice he sat right up and smiled at seeing her the first thing in the morning, "Hey."

Rachel returned the smile, "I'm going to have to leave soon and I was wondering if you want to take me home."

Raph stood up, "Yeah lets go now."

...

Rachel and Raph walked in silence while walking on the tops of buildings until they got to Rachel's roof to her apartment she said something, "Follow me I want to show you something." Rachel led Raph to a little shed that had nothing in it but a few art supplies.

"Wow." Is all that Raph could say.

"I come in here everyday after school and paint, it kinda calms me down after a crappy day at school."

Raph felt that she was holding something in, "What happens at ya school that's so bad?"

Rachel looked down she didn't know why she felt she could tell him anything maybe its because she likes him, "I just don't really have any friends to tell anything to and I don't think that they would really care anyways."

Raph put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up so he could she her beautiful face, "Ya know ya could tell me anythin'."

Rachel smiled, "I know."

Raph got lost in her sparking eyes, he could easily lean forward and show her his affection for her by putting his lips on hers. His instincts started to control him and he leaned forward but Rachel panic because she didn't know her feelings for him yet and pushed him away.

Raph took a few steps backwards embarrassed, "Sorry..."

Rachel started to blush and and regret pushing him away, "I have to go..."

She slid down the fire escape to her room, "Hey Raph..."

He slid down to her level, "Yeah?"

She kissed him lightly on the cheek then stepped into her room the quickly shut the window and the curtains. Leaving Raph standing outside confused...

* * *

Standing on a roof across from Rachel's apartment she smiles. She didn't know her friend hung out with the mutants let alone liked one. Abby couldn't wait to go tell the news to her boss, the Shredder.

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't worry Rachel will come around... I'm going to take a little break so don't wonder why I'm not posting anything tomorrow night. Write me reviews it makes my day! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok my break is over! I was kinda having writers block... I hate that! Anyways here's chapter 4! Hope you like it! By the way if you you have any ideas for where the story should go be free to tell me! ;3**

****_Any idiot can face a crisis- it's day to day living that wears you out. -Anton Chekov _

Abby approached the Shredder cautiously. He looked up at her but wasn't to please to see her.

The Shredder frowned at his apprentice, "I haven't wished to see you."

Abby did a slight bow to her Master, "Master Shredder I saw for the first time today the freaks of nature you told me about."

The Shredder growled, "And?"

"Well one of them was with a girl, not the red one but a different girl and one of the turtles seemed to have something for her."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Abby smiled, "I happen to be close to this girl and the thing about tennage love is that they would do anything for each other...I just thought... what if we use the girl to close to one of the freaks?"

Shredder shook his head, "It depends which one... what color was the turtle wearing?"

Abby thought back and recalled it wearing a red mask, "I believe red."

The Shredder smiled, "So Raphael has fallen for a girl, their best fighter.""Perfect, lets take the girl and blackmail them."

"When do you wish we take her?"

"Wait until they are alone together when they are vulnerable."

Abby nodded her head, "I will not fail you Master." Abby walked out of the room with a smile, she never really liked Rachel, she had everything, the looks, the guys, and the talents. Its time she got knocked down a few levels.

* * *

The next day Rachel couldn't concentrate at school, all she could think about was the turtles and Raph and how she hurt him by pushing him away. She hopes that he will come back sees her. She didn't know what it was but every thought she had somehow turned to Raph. Okay maybe she likes him but that doesn't help the guilt she feels for pushing him away. She thought kissing him on the cheek might give him the hint that she cared about him…

"Earth to Rachel…"

Rachel turned to see Abby standing there, "Oh sorry did you say something?"

"Well I was talking about how slutty Chastity's skirt is but I just asked what you were doing tonight."

Rachel looked down at the grass she was standing on, "Ummm probably just hanging around the house and drawing in my shed… you know."

Abby smiled, "I just felt really bad about canceling last minute this weekend and I wanted to make it up to you but you know what we should hang out after Thanksgiving break!"

"Sounds cool!" "Can I ask why you canceled?"

Abby had to lie, "Oh ummm my mom last minute grounded me for… ummm not… spiking the ball harder during practice."

Rachel rolled her eyes that what she usually gets from Abby, "Okay…" "Did you learned your lesson?"

Abby giggled, "Yeah, and one day I'm going to spike the ball harder than you!" Abby stuck out her tongue

Rachel smiled, "You wish!"

…

After school Rachel's dad picks her up like usual and Rachel was in a good mood especially for a Monday.

"Hey Daddy, how was your dad?"

"Great, I sold three apartments for a really high price!"

Rachel smile, "Great job, where is Gage?" Rachel noticed her little brother wasn't in the back seat.

"Oh, grandma picked him up from school and she wanted him to stay the night."

Rachel always liked it when she had a little break from her brother, "How's Mom?"

"I talked to her on my lunch break she said that the new medicine the doctors were giving her made her dizzy, I told her to stay in bed but knowing your mom I know that she is probably up moving around cleaning or cooking."

The rest of the car ride was silent and when we got home I grabbed my bags and went inside. I always call out mom were home and we usually don't get a answer because she is probably in the bathroom. But my puppy always runs up to me and gives me lots of love!

I went up stairs to my room and knocked on the bathroom door and said hey but there wasn't a answer. I just went into my room and shut the door and it was a about after thirty minutes when I heard my father call my name. I ran down to see my mom in my dad's arms.

"What is it Dad?"

"Your mom isn't breathing I need you to call 911."

Rachel was panicking she ran to the phone and dial the numbers and right away a operator came on. Rachel ran back to her dad. "Okay they are on their way."

Rachel's dad looked at her with sad eyes, "I need you to stay here and I'll go with your mom."

Rachel didn't want to stay behind but agreed. The ambulance came and took her mom away on stretchers and Dad put on his coat and was out the door.

Rachel was furious. Why did her mom have to die? She was the best loving person in the world! She ran up to her shed and started to knock over everything and rip her drawings. She was sick of it, drawing wasn't helping it was making it worse. She hated herself didn't want to be alive. She fell on the ground covered in paint and paper cuts. She looked up to see Raphael standing in the doorway with a hurt look on his face.

"I saw the ambulance, I'm sorry."

Rachel burst in to tears and buried her face in to Raph's chest. He held her close to him stroking her hair. He was trying to soothe her but it wasn't helping her.

**Poor Rachel... How cute of Raph to be there! And woah Abby is a two-face! **

**Review and Follow for more! Its going to better even better! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay short chapter but this one sucks and it made me feel sad to write it!**

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become unnecessary. -Ingrid Bergman _

Raph couldn't stand to see her like that. She would cry then starts coughing then go back to crying. He wish could make her stop she finally looked at him and those sparkling hazel eyes were now sad and didn't have the same color to it. "It's goin' to be okay."

Rachel just shook her head, "No its not." She got up from the ground and went outside the little shed where the cold night air made her breath easier. Raph followed her but kept a distance.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry 'bout the other night…you know…"

Rachel turned to look at him, "Don't be." She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and smiled. He put his hands on her waist and saw that the colors to her eyes were coming back. He noticed her hair was down and not in it's usually ponytail. Her hair flew in the breeze and turned golden under the moonlight. She was so beautiful.

"Rachel I.."

"Shut up" She leaned in and took him by surprise, he thought he was going to get a kiss on the cheek but she went for his lips. Soon she was on top of him showing him all the hurt and pain she was feeling through her lips he could tell she was hurting by just how hard she was pushing in to him. Rachel love how he would break away for a second then come back she could tell that he was making sure she wasn't going to push away but not this time.

"I thought that I would find you here" said a voice.

Rachel quickly jumped off of Raph and turned to see it was Leo. Raph sat up to see who it was but then groaned then laid back down.

Leo didn't look to happy, "Master Splinter told you not to see her anymore let alone chew on her face."

Rachel was completely red and she knew it. "Sorry I didn't know…"

"It's not your fault Rachel." Then turnIng back to Raph, "How could you be more selfish?"

Raph got up and got in his brother's face, "Her mom is dead and I just came to check on her!"

Leo froze and looked at Rachel, "I'm so sorry…" "But that doesn't explain how you ended up chewing on her face!"

"Just shut up Leo ya don't know anythin'." Raph put up his fists he was sick of his brother running his life. And Leo put his up too, Raph needed a lesson from him. Rachel started to back away behind the shed she was a little freaked out of what all had just happened in a short amount of time. She stood and watched as they fought each other it scared her to see them like that.

* * *

Abby was a few rooftops away from them, watching as the brothers fight and Rachel stood a distance away from them defenseless. She turned to the group of Foot Ninjas behind her.

"Okay remember the plan all of you will distract the freaks as I grab the girl." The ninjas nodded their heads. "Okay…go!"

* * *

Raph pushed Leo off of him as he saw a huge group of Foot Ninjas jump down on top of them. Raph remembered Rachel. He looked over to see her still standing there with her eyes wide open but she was a safe distance away. "Rachel stay right there!" He called out to her.

Rachel was going to call back when she felt something pull her hair back from behind which made her fall on the ground. She looked up at the figure but couldn't tell who it was.

"Hey Rachel I found out that I am open for tonight anyways!" Abby laughed.

"Abby?" Rachel couldn't move.

Abby quickly tied her up and threw Rachel on her back. Rachel snapped out of it and started kicking, "Raph! Help me!"

Raph looked over in her direction and saw her being carried away by someone, "Leave her alone!" He started to run after her but was blocked off by the foot ninjas. By the time he got through them it was too late but he went ahead and ran in the direction he saw her kidnapper take off in. With no sight of them he fell to his knees and threw his sais on the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Leo, "the foot ninjas took off right after that person grabbed her."

Raph stood up, "This is all my fault I shoulda have stayed away from her."

Leo took a deep breath, "We'll get her back."

**See? I told you it will be sad! Don't worry I promise there will be a happy ending! Review, Follow, Favorite... you know the drill!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this a very sad chapter but keep reading I promise it will get better!**

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone gives you courage. -Lao Tzu_**  
**

Raphael walked in to the lair and slammed his fist in to wall. He then walked straight to his punching dummy to take his anger out on it. He felt his brother's eyes on him but he ignored it.

Mikey smiled, "Let me guess you kissed Rachel!"

Raphael immediately turned and gave his brother a death stare, "Shut up Mikey."

Leo grabbed his little brother before Raphael killed him, "Mikey, Rachel was capture by The Foot."

Mikey's smile turned into a frown, "We are going to get her right?" His smile returned, "I think me and her had a thing going…"

Raphael's face turned completely red and he lifted up his fist to punch Mikey, "You idiot!"

Splinter heard the commotion outside his room and went into the living room to see that Raphael was about to hit Michelangelo, "My sons, why don't we handle our problems without violence!"

Raph lowered his fist and looked at the ground, "I did something stupid tonight Master Splinter."

Splinter frowned, "Kneel."

Raphael got to his knees and his brothers followed, "I went out to see Rachel tonight."

"I told you not to see her anymore Raphael for it is dangerous to her safety."

Raph looked at the ground, "I remember Master, but Leo caught me with her…"

Leo interrupted, "More like caught you on her…"

Raph glared at Leo and continued, "Leo and I started to fight when we were ambushed by Foot ninjas and they ended up taking her."

Splinter took a deep breath, "I was afraid this would happen, we must rescue her from The Foot."

Leo got concerned for his brothers safety, "But Sensei we don't even know where they have her and isn't that what they want, for us to come and rescue her and get capture."

Raph became furious at his brother, "They are at that abandon church like always, and so what we are riskin' getting' capture, they are probably doing horrible things to her!"

Splinter put a paw on Raph, Leonardo is right, maybe if we wait a few weeks we could take them by surprise."

"WHAT, A FEW WEEKS!" Raph stood up.

"My son, we must keep calm, if we take them by surprise then we would have a better chance of getting Rachel out."

Raph took a breath, "I understand father."

Splinter smiled, "Good, now what was it that I heard you two kissed?"

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes to see was in complete darkness except for the light that came from a little stain glass window. She saw that she was hanging by her hands and was standing. Her hands ached from the chains around them and from holding her weight. She tried to shake the chains off her hands but it was useless. Her mouth was dry from the rags that were stuffed in it. She decided to reflect what was going on to pass the time. _My name is Rachel and I am 17 years old, my mom died, my dad is probably wondering where I am, I kissed Raph last night and was caught by Leo, people ambushed us and Abby kidnapped me…_ _Whoa that makes a lot of sense. _

A door opened and I saw Abby walked in, "Well I really thought those turtles would be here by now to save you, I guess you weren't that important to them…" Tears started to come down Rachel's eyes.

Abby smiled, "I really thought the one you locked lips with would come alone also…" Rachel started to cry even more.

"Awww, don't cry Rachel I'm sure they will come, we just have to give them more of a reason." She pulled out a video camera and hit recorded, "Now this is going to her a lot." She raised her hand and slapped Rachel across the face. Rachel screamed in pain but it sounded muffled. "Wow if you thought that hurt…" She pulled out a small knife "… then this is going to be worse."

* * *

It's been a few days and Raph was started to get worried about Rachel, he wanted so bad to jump up and go to her. He missed her so bad and with Mikey's comments on Rachel and how her lips felt wasn't helping at all.

Donny rushed in from his lad with his laptop, "Guys looked what was sent to my email!" The turtles swarmed around Donny's laptop has click on a video it opened and you saw Rachel hanging by her hands and with her mouth covered, her eyes looked broken. "This going to hurt a lot." said a voice. He girl walked up to Rachel and slapped her across the face. You then heard a muffled scream, it made Raph flinch. It went on for a while… she would cut her, hit her, and slap her. Until she was a bloody mess. The brothers had to look away for most of it especially Raph. Lastly the girl grabbed Rachel's face, "Let's see if the feaks still care about you." She walked over to the camera and lifts it up then it stopped but the last thing you could see was Rachel and the tears going down her cheeks.

Raph started to walk to the door, "I'm going to go save Rachel if you want to come then follow." The brothers looked at each other the followed Raph out the door.

**Told you it was sad! But Awwww Raphy is going to save his girl! ;) Review! It will make the next chapte rcome faster! Thanks! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think you guys are going to love this chapter! (You'll see what I mean at the end) I'm sooo excited for this story!**

Rachel looked up to see Abby walking in but this time she didn't have a video camera. It has been a few days sense Abby filmed her getting beaten up and there was still no turtles. Rachel started to believe Abby that they didn't care that they were saving another girl's life. "Well Rachel it seems that the video didn't work and I guess they aren't coming for you." Rachel looked away from Abby excepting tears to come down her face. "At least we got hang out with each other like we always wanted!" "You want to know something?" Rachel looked up at her to see her smiling, "I never really liked you, you acted like you didn't give a shit about anything, and you were always to pretty and you know it too and act like you don't know or care…" She tucked a piece a hair behind Rachel's ear, "Well I think your new makeover fixed your face!" Rachel started crying thinking that her face was completely gone from all the cuts and the hitting.

* * *

Raph and his brothers looked down at the abandon church they circled around it a few times trying to find the best way in.

"Hey, what about that little stain glass window over there?" Mikey pointed over at it.

Donny walked over to the window and looked in not only was the window a good spot to sneak in but he also saw Rachel, "Mikey you're a genius, Rachel is in there!"

Raph pushed Donny away and looked in he saw her hanging by her hands and the girl he recognized from the video walking out of the room, "Okay let's get her out of there."

Donny pushed his staff into the window and it made the glass break and fall to the ground. Raph crawled thru and went straight to Rachel. She didn't look up until she saw a green hand that cupped her face. She saw Raph and the other turtles that were crawling thru the window. Raph took the rags out of her mouth and was starting to get her bleeding hands untied from the tight chains around them.

"Raph?" she said with her voice shaking.

"Yeah it's me, don't worry we are goin' to get you out of here."

Rachel felt a wave of relieve, "I thought that you forgot about me." She then was untied and couldn't stand up so Raph picked her up.

He started to head towards the window, "I could never forget about you"

Rachel could feel her heart pound as Raph carried her through the sewer tunnels.

* * *

Abby walked back in this time with her video camera but only to find that Rachel wasn't there and the window was broken. Abby started to panic, what will the shredder say when she tells him that the turtles escape with Rachel. He will be furious, and he will punish her in a horrible way. She didn't even want to think about it. She started to make her way to the shredder.

* * *

Raph laid her on the couch and she glanced around at all the eyes that were on her. "Hey guys." Is all that she could say.

Donny frowned at her, "Rachel you look bad let me help you..." He left but then came back with a first aid kit. He started to clean her wounds and put some stuff on it that seemed to make the pain a little less. After a little while of everyone staring at her and her not saying anything back they all started to go do their own thing but each one would come over and check on her once in a while. Later everyone headed for bed and April brought pillows and blankets for Rachel, she stroked her hair and went to her room. Rachel laid there unable to fall asleep, she was afraid of waking back up in that that room with the little stain glass window. Leo couldn't sleep at all he felt so bad for Rachel and he also feel somewhat responsible for her getting captured. He got up and went to see that she was lying on the couch wide awake.

"You should probably get some rest…"

Rachel flinched at the sound of his voice, "I-I-I'm afraid of waking u-u-up in that room…"

Leo looked down at her eyes that now didn't sparkled like he remember seeing, "I'm so sorry this happen to you Rachel, I should have stopped…"

Rachel cut him off as she sat up painfully, "Shhh, please don't talk about it."

Leo nodded his head, "Sorry I didn't mean too."

Rachel for the first time in a while smiled, "its okay Leo, I'm just glad you guys came to save me, thank you."

Leo smiled back, "Your welcome." He could now see why Raph liked her so much; she was beautiful even with all of the cuts and bruises. He never really gave her much thought before, but now he was feeling different. Rachel grabbed her head and winced in pain.

"Let me get you an ice pack, lay back down." Leo came back with a towel with ice-cubes wrapped in it, "Here" he place the ice pack on her head for her and looked into her broken eyes.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Leo."

He felt himself blush; "Ummm your welcome." and he went back to his room.

…

Raph woke up from a nightmare; He was in a hallway and saw Rachel at the end and he started to run to her but it seemed that the hallway was never ending and he couldn't reach her, the girl from the video came up to Rachel and raised her knife to stab her. "Noo!" Raph called out and then he woke up. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was about 6:20. He got up and went to the living room to check on Rachel. As he walked in he saw Leo standing over her staring down at her, "Ummm Leo what are ya doin?"

Leo jumped up turned to face Raph, "Just checking on her…"

Raph frowned he didn't like the way he said that, "Or were ya checkin' her out?"

Leo felt his stomach drop, "Ummm no I couldn't sleep and I…"

"Back off." Raph said thru clench teeth.

Leo smiled at his brothers anger, "Jealous much?"

"Of what?" "You?"

"Well I don't mean to brag but she kinda kissed me on the cheek last night when I gave her an ice pack…"

Raph was so mad at his brother and rolled his eyes, "Okay Heroboy I'm guessing you like her now…"

Leo walked past him, "See you in later, Dark Prince." Raph stared after his brother, how could he do this to him? Rachel was already his and plus he knew Leo didn't even liked her… or he thought that… But now he will have to keep his brother from his girl.

**Haha told ya! Okay I'm going to have a poll... who should Rachel chose... Leo or Raph? I hope you like the little twist I put in there for you guys! Tell me what you think! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG you guys are gonna love this chapter...well not the end... :0 suspense!**

_You don't know how good you have it... until it is gone. -unknown_

Rachel woke up and sat up to look around. It didn't hurt as bad to sit up like yesterday. She looked at the kitchen and saw Donny and Leo sitting at the table. Donny was working on some kind of thing he invented and Leo was reading a very big book that she would never have the patience for. She slowly got up and walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys!"

They both looked up at her and smiled, "Hey Rachel!"

Rachel slowly sat down in the wooden chair next to Leo while Donny watch her struggle to sit, "How did you sleep?"

Rachel frowned, "Ummm not really well when I finally fell asleep I would just wake back up from nightmares."

Leo looked at Rachel and saw that the sparkle that was in her eyes was coming back, "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep very well either."

Rachel smiled at him, "You sure like to apologize a lot!"

Leo smiled, "All the time."

Rachel laughed, "I'm hungry do you guys have cereal?" she started to get up but Leo sat her back down.

"Here let me do it."

Rachel frowned, "I'm not a crippled Leo…"

"I know!" he sat down the bowl of cereal in front of her.

Rachel smiled, "Are you going to feed me?"

"Haha…" Leo rolled his eyes but kept a smile.

Donny stood up and started to walk to his lab, "Better head over to the lab before Mikey wakes up!"

Rachel laughed; Mikey is like a ball of energy that never runs out. She turned her attention to Leo who was pretending to read his book when he was really looking at Rachel. "So Leo you want to hear a really weird dream that I had last night?"

Leo looked up from his book, "Sure."

"Okay well I was back in that room and Raph and you were there but you two were argued over something that I didn't know what all I knew was you guys just kept pointing at me, I tried to call out to you guys but then Abby came from behind me and grabbed me but when I woke up it was weird because I saw you walking to your room and Raph looking at you… I don't if the last part was real or part of my dream."

Leo frowned he realized Raph and his argument last night somehow played into her dreams, "Your right that is weird." Rachel reached over to grab the spoon in her cereal but her hands are still a little shaky and made the bowl tip over and spill all over her shirt.

"Maybe feeding me wasn't such a bad idea…"

Leo got up and got a towel and cleaned up the milk then got a clean towel and handed to Rachel. Rachel reached for it and ended up grabbing his hand instead of the towel; she blushed and grabbed the towel, "Thanks."

Leo blushed and sat down and picked up his book. After a few minutes of awkward silence Mikey walked in with Raph behind him, "Hey guys what's with the red faces?" Mikey smiled at Rachel and Leo. They looked at each other and saw that both their faces were red. "Umm I kinda split my cereal…"

Mikey grabbed his controller to his video game, "Smooth…"

Raph looked at Leo and Rachel and saw that they were sitting next to each other he frowned, "Having fun over there Leo?"

Leo looked up at him, "A lot actually."

Raph growled and grabbed his cereal, "I was wonderin' if you would like to hang out after breakfast, Rachel…"

"I don't know if that would be a good idea Raph…" Leo said.

"Okay fearless, let's let her decided."

Rachel smiled, "Yeah I would love to." Raph saw that her eyes were sparkling again and it made him smile.

…

Raph took Rachel to the top of a roof and sat her down and then sat next to her, "Hey."

She smiled and leaned against his arm, "Hey, I missed you."

He blushed, "So did I, I thought about ya every day and worried, I wanted so bad to go get ya right away but everyone told me that we had to wait…"

Rachel grabbed his hand, "Don't worry I'm here now, right?"

Raph turned and looked down at her eyes, "You are aren't ya?" He leaned down kissed her softly for a while on the lips. She pulled away and frowned, "Why are being so soft?"

"I didn't want to hurt you…"

She smiled, "Like I told Leo… I'm not crippled."

Raph looked away, "What do you mean like you told Leo?"

"Oh earlier this morning it seemed that Leo wanted to do everything for me and I had to tell him that." She leaned back in and started to kiss him again this time he tried not to be so soft but he couldn't help but feeling that she was so fragile.

Rachel pulled away, "Fine then…" and started to stand up.

Raph grabbed her hand and stood up, "Wait..." he then pushed into her like the first night that they kissed, except Rachel didn't seem as hurt and she was less aggressive. As they kissed for a while Rachel pulled back, "Don't you think we should head back?" Raph took a deep breath, "Just a few more minutes." and pushed back into her again. He pulled away after what seemed like a few minutes and smiled, "Okay I'm good now."

They returned to the lair to see a nervous Leo that was pacing. When he saw them come in he rushed over to them, "Do you realized how worried I was!"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Calm down we were only gone for a few minutes."

"More like a few hours!" Leo crossed his arms.

"I guess I lost track of time." Raph walked past Leo and sat down next to Rachel. She was sitting on the couch watching Mikey play his video games.

Leo sat down next to Raph and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Abby walked up to the Shredder and did a slight bow,"Master Shredder I have some bad news..."

Shredder stood up and walked to Abby, "You mean to tell me that Rachel and the turtles escaped?"

Abby looked down, "Yes."

"I am very disappointed in you Abby...thought that you could pull this off..."

"I'm sorry Master it won't happen again."

He smiled, "Your right, it won't." He lifted up his hand with the knife like things coming out o his knuckles and cut her right down her face. Abby screamed and grabbed her face an felt the blood coming down her face.

"Now leave and I never want to see you again."

Abby ran out the the church and then stopped. She looked up at the dark sky an felt anger boil up in her. This is all Rachel's fault, she is the one who got her banished and now the long scar down her face. She was going to pay. Abby smiled and licked the blood near her lips, she was going to hurt the thing Rachel cares the most for, her family.

**Hope you guys liked it! I've been writing chapters in advance so they will be coming a lot faster I promise! Oh and btw idk what the things are that comes out of the shredders hands if someone can tell me that would be awesome! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love writing this story I hope you guys like chapter 9!**

_Don't cry because it is over, smile because it happen. -Dr. Suess_

Mikey jumped up and cheered, "Yeah, I'm now on level 52!"

Rachel smiled at Mikey and looked at Raph who was sitting next to her. He had his arm cross and was staring blankly off into the distance. Leo glared at Raph and stood up, "I'm going to the dojo."

Rachel was feeling bored and wanted to see what the dojo was, "I want to go too!" and she followed Leo to the dojo.

Raph didn't trust Leo, "Me too."

He stood up but was stopped by Donny, "Hey Raph I need your help over in the lab."

Raph frowned, "Fine but it better be quick."

Donny smiled, "Don't hold your breath!"

…

Rachel followed Leo into the dojo and was amazed to see all of the training equipment that they had, "Whoa this is so cool!"

Leo smiled, "I thought that I could show you some defensive moves."

"Yeah!"

Leo showed her some basic moves and when she started to get a hang of it he started to move to harder moves, "Wow Rachel you catch on fast!"

Rachel smiled; she quickly tried to sweep Leo off his feet by throwing her leg underneath him and going through his legs. Leo saw this coming and counter attacked by jumping over leg as she swung it around and then grabbing her arms and crossing them behind her back. She struggled then remembered how Leo showed her how to get out of it. She quickly relaxed her arms then pulls as hard as she could to get away. Leo knew that she was going to pull away so he let go right before she did. Which made her fly forward and start to fall. Rachel shrieked as she started to fall but Leo quickly caught her and was inches away from her face. She blushed and stared into his eyes. Leo started to lean forward and Rachel started to panic. Raph walked in on them and froze. Leo was about to kiss his girl and she was letting him.

"What in the hell is going on in here?!"

Rachel looked up and saw Raph, "Ummm Raph I…"

"Just shut up."

Rachel was shocked, he never talked to her like that and it made her stomach drop. Raph approached Leo and shoved him against the wall, "How could ya do this to me?"

Leo immediately felt guilty, "Raph I'm…"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." Raph then punched Leo right in the jaw. Leo grinded his teeth and punch Raph right back but harder. Raph wiped the blood from his lip and growled, "Your doing to regret that." Raph then lashes out at Leo and then they started fist fighting each other but then they start to even madder at each other and then grab for their weapons. Rachel watch them as they started to use their weapons on each other she didn't anyone hurting themselves. She ran over to Raph as he raised his sai to throw at Leo and grabbed his arm. Raph was starting to lose control of his temper and use his other sai to swing at Rachel. Rachel fell down as he swung at her she felt a stinging feeling on her cheek. She grabbed her cheek and then looked at her hand which had blood on it from her cheek. She looked up at Raph to see his shocked face, "Rachel I'm so sorry."

Tears started to run down her face. She shook her head and got up and ran out of their home and out of the sewers to her home. Raph dropped his sai's and looked at his hands. How could he hurt her like that? What was wrong with him?

Leo approached Raph, "Raph I'm so sorry, I don't know what gotten in me, she wasn't doing anything I was just showing her some self defense moves.

Raph shook his head, "I have to go after her."

Leo nodded his head, "Go to her."

Rachel ran and sat in a corner of the alley way and put her face into her knees and cried, He cut her, he doesn't care about her, he hurt her, that's all that went through her head as she cried and then she came to the conclusion, she hated Raph.

Raph approach her quietly as she cried with her face in her knees. She looked up at him, "Get away from me!"

She scooted away from him but he went ahead and lifted her up, "Rachel I am so sorry I thought that ya were gonna kiss him and it made me jealous."

Rachel looked into his eyes and lowered her voice, "You hurt me…"

Raph wiped her tears from her face, "I know and I am so sorry that my temper got me."

Rachel buried her face into his hard chest and she knew she couldn't be mad at him, "I forgive you."

* * *

Abby approach Rachel's house and stood at the front door. She tightens her fists and knocks on the door. Rachel's Dad answer the door, "Abby, it a pleasure to see you but I am sorry Rachel has been missing for the past few days."

Abby forced a smile, "May I come in?"

Rachel's Dad opened the door wider for her to come in. She sat down at the kitchen table and Rachel's Dad sat at the other end. Abby looked over the couch and saw Gage playing his video games. "I heard Rachel was missing, do you know where she is?"

Rachel's Dad frowned, "No she went missing the day we took her mother to the hospital, her mother passed away in the ambulance, I miss Rachel so much."

Abby rubbed the scar across her face and smiled, "I'm sorry about this but I'm the one who took Rachel but don't worry she escaped."

Rachel's Dad stood up, "What?" he started to walk to the phone on the wall.

Abby quickly knocked him to the ground and punched him in the face, "And this is payback." She grabbed a knife from the kitchen sink and stood over Rachel's Dad who couldn't move because he was so in shock. She stabbed him in the chest until he no longer struggled she then walked over to Gage who was hiding in the corner with wide eyes. Abby smiled and stabbed him too. He was easier to kill because he didn't struggle like Rachel's Dad. Abby dropped the knife and walked out of the house, satisfy with what she had just done.

**REVIEW! It makes my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know! You guys are probably thinking wtf? she said update will come faster! Yes I know and I thought that I could update faster but I lied to myself... school has been crazy! and volleyball practice has made freaking exhausted! Btw I love all the reviews! just knowing that you guys are just as into this story as I am, it makes me sooo happy! Keep it up! :)))**

_She tries to be real but she doesn't even know who the real her is anymore. -devinmarie15 :3_

Raph lead Rachel back to the lair and sat her down on the couch. Her eyes were glued on the ground unable to look up to see the concerned eyes that were on her. Raph sat next to her and put his arm over her shoulder but she didn't move because she was still somewhat mad at him. But after a few minutes of sitting completely still with her eyes on the ground she eased up and leaned into Raph and took a deep breath. Leo was watching her from behind and was upset that after Raph cutting her that she would still let him get near her. It made him furious to watch her slowly get closer and closer to Raph and the lean against him. He wished that he wasn't so against Rachel at first and that he moved in on her before Raph could. Leo knew that he could do more for her, he could protect her better, he wouldn't ever hurt her, and he would love her more.

Master Splinter walked in from mediating and saw tension in Leo, "Leonardo come with me."

Leo broke out of his stare and turned to face his father, "Yes Sensei." Leo followed Master Splinter into the dojo and kneeled in front of him.

"My son, I have sense that something has been troubling you, what is it?"

Leo looked into the eyes of his father, "Sensei for some reason I have been having different feelings for Rachel then I did when I first met her."

Master Splinter nodded his head, "I have noticed this as well, Leonardo you must know that it is not good for you to try to take Rachel from Raph for she has chosen him."

Leo felt his heart drop, "But Sensei what if she changes her mind?"

"That is not how it works my son, what I am trying to get through you is that you cannot get in between Raph and Rachel it is not right."

Leo got up, "Yes Sensei I understand." Leo walked out of the dojo to see Rachel now with her arms around Raph. He then thought she could still change her mind...can't she? He then watched as Raph kissed her softly on top of her head. He slammed his fist into the wall.

…

Rachel watched as she saw Leo sit on the couch next to Raph, he looked frustrated but she didn't know why. She glanced at Mikey who was on the ground playing video game with his signature grin on his face. Mikey was completely lost into his video game just like how her brother always is when he places his video games. She then felt her heart ached, she hadn't seen her brother and her father sense her mom died. She missed them and they were probably wondering where she is. Rachel looked up at Raph, "I need to go back to my house and make sure that my Dad and brother aren't worrying about me."

Raph nodded his head, "Want to go now?"

"Yeah let's go." Rachel led the way out the door but Raph had a plan to kiss her for a while before he took her home but he turned to see his brothers following closely behind. He moaned on the inside and walked up to Rachel. They arrived at her house and Rachel knocked on the door, the turtles kept a distance behind her unseen. Rachel tried to see if the door was unlocked and surprisingly it was. She walked in and waved at the turtles before closing the door behind her. But they stood their ground making sure nothing will happen. They were about to go back to their home when they heard a scream that was coming from Rachel. They immediately busted in to see Rachel sitting on the ground holding her dead bloody brother in her arms crying her eyes out. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Donny picked up a knife that was on the ground and showed it to his brothers. Raph slapped it out of his hands, he was furious that once again Rachel was hurt. Rachel rocked back and forth with her little brother in her arms, how could someone do this? The turtles stayed with Rachel until she finally took her brother out of her arms and sat him on the couch. She kissed his head still in tears then went to her father and kissed him on the head. She walked over to the turtles, "Can I please stay with you guys?" her voice was shaky and soft.

Mikey ran over to her and gave her a hug and answered for his brothers, "Of course you can!"

Rachel stood there limp; it took awhile to get over Abby hurting her now this. And she knew exactly who killed her family, Abby. Rachel felt hatred boil up inside of her. She hated Rachel and wanted to get back at her. She followed the turtles back into the lair and sat on the couch with her knees up and her arms around her legs. She stared at the turtles that were around her that were trying to soothe her but wasn't helping.

…

For the next couple of days Rachel didn't move from the couch she would only get up to eat. Raph was getting concerned for her because she seemed depressed. But after about a week Rachel seemed to be more around Raph she would follow him around but wouldn't say anything he liked it at first thinking that she was getting better but after awhile it became annoying. He needed his space and he became more irritated at her. One day Rachel sat so close to him on the couch she was practically on his lap. "Hey Rachel baby, Can you get me a Coke?" Rachel nodded her head and headed for the fridge. Raph quickly grabbed Donny, "Help me I get one second away from her!"

Donny signed, "I've noticed, don't worry it will wear off."

Raph rolled his eyes, "I know but it almost makes me wish that we didn't let her come live with us or saved her!"

Donny eyes widened, "No dude…" Donny stared over Raph and Raph turned to see Rachel standing there with the Coke in her hands almost in tears.

"No Rachel I didn't mean it." She dropped the Coke and ran crying to Donny's room (sense that's where she slept most of the time because she was afraid to sleep alone in a room by herself and also Donny never mind her sleeping on the floor next to him.) She slammed the door and laid down on her blanket and pillow on the floor and cried. Once again he hurt her and this time she was going to make sure he didn't she wasn't going to talk to him or be around him but instead be around Leo. She knew that Raph didn't get along with Leo and it would make him mad.

Raph approached the door and slammed on it, he was furious at himself, "Rachel ya know I didn't mean it!"

There was no answer. Raph turned and put his forehead on the wall. How could he hurt her again? What the hell was wrong with him? Rachel deserved better…

Leo watched his brother and approached him, "Looks like you hurt her…again."

Raph spun around and made a fist at his side, "Shut up."

Leo couldn't believe his brother's ignorance, "She is fragile Raph!"

He didn't answer just made his fist tighter. Leo frowned at Raph, "In just a few weeks she has beaten to a pulp, her family murdered, and her hotheaded boyfriend hurt many times."

Raph walked away, his brother was right she is fragile and he is only making her worse. She was already not talking and now she may never get near him again. She probably hated him.

Leo watched Raph walk away in frustration with himself. He turned and knocked on Donny's door and Rachel opened it just enough for Leo to squeeze in.

**OMG! what's going to happen in Donny's room between Rachel and Leo? and Raph has some making up to do... lol... review for more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stayed up last night to write chapter 11! ur welcome!;) WARNING: THIS IS A VERY MUSHY CHAPTER! if u know what i mean by mushy... :****** Btw way a lot more chapters are going to be posted when I'm on Christmas break! which is after next week!**

****_You can only move forward. -Libby Bray _

Leo squeezed through the door and sat down next to Rachel on her blanket on the floor. She was still crying but it was silent tears if he wasn't looking into her face he wouldn't know that she was crying. After a few moments of silence Leo spoke, "Rachel I'm sorry about everything."

She didn't say anything; she just turned to meet his eyes that were staring down in hers. Leo saw her eyes up close for the first time; they no longer sparkled, they were now darkened with sadness and hurt. He felt so bad for her he just wished that she felt the same for him. He decided that he wasn't going to be like his brothers and tell Rachel how he feels. But how? "Rachel I ummm want to tell you that I… uhhh… think that you are really beautiful and I have wanted to tell that for a long time."

Rachel's tears lessened and she spoke for the first time, "You have?"

Leo nodded his head, "But I never knew how to tell you."

Rachel loved the sound of his voice it was soothing like Raph's but gentle. She leaned against him, "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Somewhat I hoped."

Rachel shook her head, "Leo I've feel like I have been broken into a million pieces like a glass vase and sure you can use glue to put the vase back together but it will always have the scar and will never look the same."

Leo signed; that's the most she has said in weeks, "Yes but if the right person puts the vase back together and takes their time putting each piece on then you would never even know that it was broken."

Rachel thought about his words. He was right. But she still felt broken, "All my life all I ever wanted was a friend to tell everything to but I never really found the right person or people until I met your brothers."

Leo smiled, "I'm glad that you feel that way." He helped her stand up. "Come on lets go outside before Raph gets suspicious."

She knew exactly what he meant she wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks Leo."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled he pulled away then led the way out the door.

…

They went outside to see April and Donny in the kitchen talking and Mikey who was watching a movie. Raph was nowhere in sight. Leo sat down on the couch and Rachel sat next to him. Rachel then turned her attention on the movie that Mikey was watching. She didn't know what it was but she knew it was some kind of scary action movie about these gigantic mutant spiders that fed on people. Really the whole movie was just a group of people trying to find the spiders hidden cave then destroy it but when they found the cave they saw that the spiders were keeping the people that they haven't eaten yet wounded up in their webs hanging. One of the main characters were trying to get his girlfriend out of the web when something soft landed on Rachel's lap and something bigger landed next to her. She picked the thing off her lap to see it was a stuff puppy with floppy ears, she then turned her attention to a brief case that was next to her, and she opened it to see it was filled with every art supply you could think of. She looked up to see Raph standing in front of her waiting for her reaction. She didn't know what to think no one has ever done anything like this for her. She shut the brief case squeezed the puppy in her arms and looked into Raph's pleading eyes, "Thank you." Raph smiled at her he noticed that there for a second her eyes lit up. Raph looked around to see the surprised faces of his brothers. "Well, I'm going to bed." He walked to his room and shut the door. Rachel stared at the puppy in her arms. She then got up to follow Raph to his room.

She knocked on Raph's door and waited. He opened the door a little to see who it was. When he saw it was Rachel he opened the door the rest of the way and let her in. She sat on the bed with the stuff puppy in her arms that gave her a innocent look. She looked at Raph but said nothing. Raph signed, "Rachel look… I can be a jerk sometimes I know." He sat down next to her.

Rachel folded her arms, "Sometimes?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Okay a lot but I can't stand hurting you anymore, I lov…" He stopped and grabbed her hand which she kept limp. "…I love you too much to see you hurt anymore."

Rachel felt her heart pound, and she turn to face Raph she forced a half smile and then squeezed his hand. Raph softly kissed her on the lips but instead of her kissing softly back she pushed into him. He put his hands in her soft hair and Rachel pushed him all the way down on his bed. He made a groaning noise in the back of his throat which encouraged her to keep going. She had a tingly feeling the whole time that made her feel loved. After what seemed too short to Rachel Raph pulled away and kissed the side of her neck a few times. He looked into her eyes that were still darkened but not as much. He smiled and she smiled back. "You better get going to Donny's room.

Rachel frowned, "Can't I just stay for a little while?"

Raph thought, "Just for a while."

She smiled and laid down on his bed with her back turned to him. He turned off the lights and lay down next to her. He pulled her over to him and held her. Rachel signed and felt like she was safe in his arms and it made her feel peaceful. In just a few moments they fall asleep.

**LOL told you! Watch out for next chapter! Abby's going to be back! 0_0**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay short chapter guys! But its a good one! For all you Donny fans I added in some DonnyxApril stuff! I always thought April should be with Donny not Casey... Haha... Oh and THANK YOU to all of you who write me reviews I always read them over and over it makes me feel so special!**

_Real love and truth are stronger in the end than any evil or misfortune in the world. -Charles Dickens _

Rachel woke up in Raph arms; she looked at the alarm clock that was glowing green next to her. She saw that it was about seven and she carefully got out of bed making sure not wake Raph. As she stood up she felt a breeze and realized that her sweatshirt wasn't on so all she was in was her bra. She looked around for it and found that it was on the ground next to her bed. How did her sweatshirt get taken off? Did she take it off? She didn't think so she thought to herself as she sat on the couch she knew that she was going to have a talk with Raph about that. She looked through the movies next to the TV then she picked a random one without looking. She put it in then sat back down.

It was about to start when April walked in with a half smile on her face, "Morning Rachel!"

Rachel turned and smiled, "Morning April."

April sat down next to Rachel, "I'm glad you didn't walk into Donny's room last night!"

Rachel immediately felt her face turn red and looked at April. April saw what she was thinking by just seeing her reaction, "No Rachel not that!" April giggled. "More like make out session is all."

Rachel frowned, "And that suppose to make me feel better?"

April laughed, "It's not like you weren't doing the same thing last night with Raph!" She gave Rachel a mischievous grin. "You guys were loud enough…"

Rachel felt her face get even redder, "Anyways…"

April ignored her, "Oh and when I checked on you I noticed you and him were sleeping together and you had no shirt on… Nice!"

"ANYWAYS" Rachel was feeling very embarrassed.

April rolled her eyes knowing that she was feeling awkward, "You know I was thinking that we could have a girl's day out like go to the mall or something." "I bet you're tired of wearing sweatpants and sweatshirts every day."

Rachel looked down at her feet and nodded her head, "Yeah I'm kinda sick of it."

April jumped up, "Yay, then it's a date!"

As she said that Leo and Donny came walking out, "What's a date?" asked Donny.

April made a huge grin, "Oh just me and Rachel are going to go hangout in the mall."

Leo frowned, "You think that is a good idea?" Leo was concerned for her safety.

April crossed her arms, "God Leo, Loosen the chains a bit… She can't stay down here for the rest of her life."

Leo looked at the ground, "Fine but you guys must stay together…"

"Yes sir!" April saluted him sarcastically and sat back down on the couch with Rachel.

…

When it was about noon April took Rachel to her house for awhile to hang out and April thought that she might want to have a shower and some different clothes to go shopping in. After Rachel was all showered and ready they headed to the mall. When they arrived Rachel felt a rush of excitement inside her. She couldn't wait to feel pretty again and to be able to wear some decent clothes for once. The girls went into just about every store they could and April was not at all selfish with her money and she bought Rachel pretty much all that she wanted.

After they went into every store they could April sat down at a near bench, "Okay Rachel, I think that we went into just about every store, ready to head back?"

Rachel smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah I'm ready!"

Abby approach the abandon church. She thought of how proud the Shredder would be when he heard what she did to Rachel. He would welcome her back with open arms and she would once again be his apprentice. She walked up to the Shredder and did a bow.

The Shredder growled seeing her, "Why do you feel he need of showing your face to me?"

Abby shuddered, "Master Shredder I murdered the girl's family that we kidnap, and now the girl is probably hurting and it got back at her."

The Shredder chuckled, "I do not wish harm on that girl only on the turtles and the rat."

Abby felt embarrassed; Rachel was her enemy not the Shredder, "You're right Master, the girl is my enemy not yours."

The Shredder nodded his head, "Now get out."

She turned and started to walk out the door. She wanted to get rid of Rachel once and for all or maybe just ruined her. If only if she wasn't around those turtles all the time then she could do something. If Rachel was going to live with the turtles and hide behind them why doesn't she just be like them? Then she had a brilliant idea. Abby turned back around to face the Shredder, "Master how did the turtles ever become mutants?"

The Shredder was confused at her question but answered anyway, "It was some of my mutagen that turned them into what they are." "One of my scientist dropped a canister of it down the storm drain."

Abby felt a rush of excitement, "Do you think I can talk to this scientist?"

"I believe you cannot for I had he murdered for dropping it." "But you may talk to another one that specializes in it."

Abby was so excited as she was lead to the lab. She was shown the scientist and she immediately demanded the mutagen with turtle DNA in it. The scientist handed her a canister without asking a question. And Abby rushed out of that church; she couldn't wait to get back at Rachel.

**Told ya that Abby would be back! Lol! Hope you like it! Why don't you guys give me some reviews to tell me how much you love it? ;))) **


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys must understand how much I love you! You guys are the greatest! I never ever usually get this far in my stories but I mean wow I never had this many fans! It makes me feel so special! THANK YOU!**

_I don't believe in guilt, I believe in living on impulse as long as you never intentionally hurt another person, and don't judge people in your life. -Angelina Jolie_

Rachel rolled off of Raph and took a deep breath. That's the longest that the kissed in a long time! She knew that her new outfit she got from the mall with April caught his eye, it was a shirt that was really fitted and showed off her curves with some short jeans, not the kind of jeans shorts that shows your butt the kind if you lean all the way over then they will show your butt. Rachel was a little unsure about them when she got them but April talked her into getting them. Raph turned over to look at her, he thought she was beautiful and he had to admit to himself that she did look really good in her new clothes.

Rachel giggled, "You never kissed me like that before."

Raph smiled down at her, "You never looked so hot before."

Rachel felt her face reddened and she sat up, "What do you mean I haven't looked so hot before?"

Raph realized what he said and how it sounded, "I uhhh… didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you did!" Rachel got off of his bed and started to walk to the door. "Jerk."

Raph felt anger go through him, "What did you just call me!"

He swung her back around harshly and it pissed her off even more, "I said jerk but right now your acting more like an ass!" Rachel walked out the door with Raph following her. Leo was the only one in the living room because Donny and April went to go get pizza and Mikey tag along with them. And he looked up to Rachel storm out into the living room and sit next to him. Raph walked past them without saying anything and went out the door, slamming it behind him. Leo looked at Rachel and saw that she had her arms crossed. He decided not saw anything and let her calm down.

After about twenty minutes Leo spoke up, "So what happened exactly?"

Rachel looked at Leo and frowned, "Okay so Raph said to me that I had never looked so hot before!"

Leo couldn't help but grin, "Maybe he didn't mean it like that…then what happened?"

"Oh I called him a jerk then an ass then I walked out… but the big thing is what he said to me!"

Leo chuckled, "Listen Rachel, you can't just assume that Raph meant it like that… maybe in his head it sounded like a compliment." Leo scooted a little closer to her.

Rachel made a pouting face, "Yeah but he said that I never looked so hot before!"

Leo smiled, "Well I don't know about Raph but to me you have been hot every day I lay eyes on you."

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat, "Really?" Her pouting face was gone and her eyes sparkled even more, she then scooted closer to Leo.

Leo realized how close their faces were, "I wouldn't lie to you."

Mostly everything that happened next was impulsive. Rachel cupped her hands around Leo's face and slowly went in to kiss him. When their lips met Leo didn't know what to do he was just frozen but after a few seconds he kissed her back just as soft. Rachel never had a kiss like this one before, this was soft and careful not like when she kissed Raph and he would practically chew her face off but Leo seemed more careful and timid.

When Rachel realized what she was doing she quickly pulled away and looked into Leo's eyes, "I-I-I'm so sorry."

Leo was speechless as Rachel quickly stood up and ran out the door. He didn't even try to move he stared into the distance with his emotions going crazy. Donny, April, Mikey walked in with pizza after a few minutes. They gave a brief "Hey Leo, pizzas is here!" But didn't say anything else. Leo still didn't move, he was frozen.

Raph walked in minutes later with a grin on his face, he obviously had calmed down, "I'm starving!" He sat down and grabbed a slice he looked over at Leo who still didn't move a muscle, "Hey Leo, where's Rachel?" Leo didn't respond so Raph added, "I want to say sorry to her." Leo still didn't respond and it made Raph worry. He got up and went to stand in front of Leo who didn't make eye contact with him. "Hey, I asked where Rachel is…"

Leo looked up at Raph and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I kissed Rachel."

Raph felt anger swirl up inside of him, "You did what!" He growled, "Where is she?"

Leo stood up, "She ran out."

"And you let her!" He lifted his arms up and crossed them behind his head in frustration. "She could get hurt!" He started for the door, "Donny, come with me!"

Donny didn't refuse he obediently followed Raph outside. Raph started to head the opposite direction that he came from and called for her. After five minutes of walking and calling out Rachel's name the boys heard a faint moan. Raph immediately started sprinting where he heard the moan and Donny was close behind. "Rachel?" He kept calling out, if he didn't hear a moan coming from underneath him he wouldn't have stop to see that he was about to run over Rachel. He noticed that her eyes were shut but she knew that he was there she was in a pool of green ooze and had multiple cuts and bruises also. He scooped her up, "What happened?"

She wanted to tell what all happened but all she could was faintly say, "Abby…"

Raph turned to Donny, "Who is that?"

"I think that's the girl that hurt her in the first place."

Raph felt anger boil up inside of him, "Come on let's get you back to the lair."

**Ok I had to put in some RachelxLeo stuff in there I was just feeling so bad for him! But now Leo got some explaining to do with Raph! UH-OH! .-. Review for more today or even tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay sooo sorry this chapter is short but I was on the plane when I wrote this and I couldn't think of anything else to write! But this chapter is good I promise! I love all your reviews...its sooo sweet! Thank you so much! And sorry if some of you didn't like my RachelxLeo romance last chapter but I always try to make my chapters interesting. Like have any of you guys ever read a really long chapter in a story but find your self practically skipping right through it until you get to a good part? Well I always try to avoid that in my chapters! Your Welcome! :D**

_"You can't stop the future  
"You can't rewind the past  
The only way to learn the secret  
...is to press play. -Jay Asher_**  
**

Raph set her down gently on the couch. She was barley moving and Donny checked her for a pulse.

He frowned, "Well she's alive but barley."

Raph tried to shake her but Donny pushed him away, "Like that will help, calm down!"

Raph released his grip on her shoulders and turned to face Leo, "This is your fault."

Leo looked at the ground... he was right it was his fault, "I'm sorry Raph I've should of stopped her but I was so..."

He broke off and Raph made a fist, "Sooo..."

"Sooo...uhhh...confused...shocked."

Raph's eyes flared at Leo, "Your about to be sooo hurt."

Mikey quickly pulled his brother back as he lashed out at Leo, "DUDE CHILL!"

Raph slowly sat down in the recliner and took a few deep breaths, "Whats wrong with her Donny?"

Donny looked all over her and shook his head and turn to Raph, "I don't know...Can you carry her imfirmatory for me?"

Raph carefully picked her up and followed Donny into the little room with different equipment that Raph wouldn't even know what they are used for. He sat her down on a little white bed and pulled up a chair to sit down in. He watched Donny stick different needles in her arm to take blood out and then waited patiently as Donny went behind his desk and tested the blood. About every ten minutes he would come back and take a little more blood. Raph became impatient, "Hey Don, what's wrong with her?"

Donny shot him a look that was telling Raph "Shut up I'm working on it".

After a little while longer Donny turned to look at Raph,

"Well she is cut up and bruised pretty bad and it seems that she has a slight concussion which would explain why she is unconscious but…" He rubbed his temples. "But her blood pressure is higher than normal and I don't know why."

Raph got up and put his large hand on Rachel's small cheek, "Donny...we got to find out what's wrong with her..."

Donny looked down at Rachel then looked back at Raph with a worried look on his face, "Raph we need to go back to where we found Rachel."

Raph gave him a confused look in return, "Why?"

"Remember the ooze that she was laying in?"

Raph thought back, all he remembered was seeing Rachel on the ground hurt, "Nope don't remember any ooze."

Donny rolled his eyes, he didn't think he would, "Well I think that has something to do with her high blood pressure."

Raph took a deep breath, "Alright lead the way."

…

They arrived where they found Rachel and Donny immediately started to search the ground. He carefully scooped up the green ooze in a small test tube but then paused suddenly. He walked over a broken canister and picked it up, he slowly turned it around until he came to this written on it, MUTAGEN 458, DNA-TURTLE. He eyes got big and he turned to see a confused Raph watching him, "Raph… this ooze is the same stuff that turned us into giant turtles."

Raph shrugged his shoulders, "So."

"So… this ooze has turtle DNA in it…"

Raph blinked at him, not following.

"…and Rachel was laying in it when we found her…"

Raph still wasn't following.

"Oh my god… Rachel is going to turn into a turtle like us!"

Raph eyes got big, "Hell no…"

...

Donny and Raph rushed back to the imfirmatory to see Rachel still in the sane place that they found her. Raph took a deep breath, "Good she's fine..."

Donny chuckled, "Yeah..."

"When you think she is going to change?"

Donny scratch his head, "I don't know...but I'm pretty sure its not going to be a over night process."

Raph brushed the hair out of Rachel's eyes and whispered to her, "Rachel your gonna be alright."

**Well there you go! :) Hope you liked it! I might write more tonight or early in the morning depending on how many reviews I get to motivate me... *cough**cough*_write me reviews_*cough**cough* Woah that was a weird cough! haha! byeee for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter! Okay the first part might be a little boring but you'll love the end!**

_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. -Buddha _**  
**

Abby was digging in a trash can for her next meal. She couldn't believe it, one day she was the Shredder's best trained apprentice then the next she is hoping to find her next meal. Most of the time she would just steal her food but now the police were on to her and she couldn't risk it. She dug through a second trash can without any luck; she kicked the trash can over in frustration. She started to walk away when something on the ground caught her attention. She leaned down to pick up a little cabbage patch doll that was like the one she had when she was little. The same long brown hair, the little overalls and light freckles on her cheeks. She smoothed her hair out as the memories flowed back to her…

She was about thirteen years old when she got so angry at her parents she ran away, all she grabbed was her doll. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care as long as it was somewhere away from her parents. Later that night she went into an abandon church for shelter, she huddled in a corner with her doll and tried to get some sleep. But then there was a loud noise which woke her up immediately, she looked up to see a larger figure above her.

"Why are you here little girl?"

Abby shook in fear, "I-I I ran away from home and I wanted a place to sleep."

The figure picked her up off the ground which made her drop her doll, "Why did you run away from home?"

"Well because my parents were being unfair…and weren't treating nicely."

The figure put his hands on her shoulders, "My name is Master Shredder and you no longer have to go back to your family for I am now your family."

Abby looked up at the figure with confusion, "What?"

"My girl I have been looking for someone to pass my ninjistu teachings to and I think I have finally found the right person."

Abby was still unsure but wanted to do whatever it took to not be with her parents again, "Yes father."

And from that moment on Abby trained until she knew just about everything that there is to ninjistu. She became hard as stone no feelings what so ever. And that's why at age fifteen she killed her parents. She couldn't live with that thought… that her parents actually cared about her.

She went to high school like any normal teenager but every boy was in love with her, every girl was jealous of her. And she loved it… she was the best at everything especially volleyball. But one day a girl named Rachel moved to the big city from the country. Rachel was clueless of the big city ways. The things she wore to school made Abby laugh. And Abby couldn't help but feel sorry for her and helped her a little. Then before she knew it Rachel was at the top of everything, she had the boys, the jealous girls, and all the skills. But Rachel acted like she didn't even notice or care and it angered Abby. Abby began to hate Rachel even more everyday but acted like she loved her. The only thing Rachel never had was a friend to tell things to. Abby at least had friends but Rachel kept everything to herself and the word "best friend" was a sensitive subject to her.

Abby snapped back into reality and looked at the doll in her hands. She frowned and threw it across the alley way. She turned to start digging in the next trash can. Abby didn't regret any of her decisions to hurt Rachel.

* * *

Raph never left Rachel's side the next few weeks he would watch her slow breathing and took in her human beauty as it last. He was sure that she would be just as beautiful as a turtle but he still wanted to remember the way she looked as a human. He never felt this way for anyone before and he only wanted her to be his. He didn't know why but every time she would even look at him he would get this warm feeling go through him. He loved her so much he would do anything for her. She took a really deep breath and it made Raph jump on the inside. He all the sudden had the urge to touch her… he wanted to run his hand down every part of her skin and feel her next to her.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Raph. He immediately jumped out of his chair and was next to her.

"Raphael?"

He smoothed her hair out, "It's okay Rachel I'm here."

She smiled for a split second at him but then she closed her eyes again and started to moan in pain.

He grabbed her hand, "Rachel what's wrong?!"

She started to scream in pain, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" "MAKE IT STOP!""IT HURTS!"

Raph watched in horror as her skin started to turn emerald green and her fingers to fused together. He turned to face the door and shouted as loud as he could, "DONNY GET IN HERE NOW!"

**Oh no! I left you on a cliffhanger! What's going to happen next? Haha you guys probably hate me right now... Review for more! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging! So here you go!**

_One day you'll ask me which is more important to me, you or my life. I'll say, "Of course, my life." And you'll go walk away in tears without even knowing that you are my life. -unknown (Awwww love that quote!) _**  
**

Donny rushed into the imfirmatory followed by Leo and Mikey. Rachel lay on the little bed screaming in agony as she grew a small shell on her back. Rachel looked up to see Donny through the tears running down her face, "MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!"

Donny shook his head, "Rachel I can't do anything, you have to bear through it."

Rachel gripped the edges of the bed as hard as she could with her three fingers. Raph couldn't do anything but watch her turn in pain. She would sob in pain then let out another piercing scream. Her face started to turn into a beak like theirs and her eyes got slightly larger. Her shirt ended up ripping off with along with her bra but it was only replace with a plastron. She slowly stop sobbing and looked down at her hands to see that they were now a emerald green color and she now only had three fingers.

Donny spoke up first, "Does it hurt anymore?"

Rachel shook her head the asked, "What the hell am I?"

Raph took a deep breath, "Ummm a turtle…"

Rachel looked at him like he was lying, "Shut up, for real why am I all green?" "And what the fuck is wrong with my fingers?"

Mikey laughed, "You're a turtle dudette!" "Go look for yourself!"

Rachel got up and pushed everyone out of her way and ran into the bathroom and she left the door wide open as she stared into her reflect. They boys followed her and watched in the doorway as she stared in her reflection. Rachel touched her face with her shaky three finger hand. She touched her beak and where her lips would have been. Her eyes looked the same and so did her hair, she still even had her freckles. She turned to looked at her side; she say that she was still slim and she had her curves still but she noticed the big shell on her back that was slightly smaller than the guys shells. She turned to look at the concerning eyes on her, "Wow… I'm like you guys now!"

Mikey smiled, "Yeah you are!"

Donny gave her a confused look, "You not freaked out?"

"Well a little but I feel fine now." She smiled at them.

Raph approached her and grabbed her hand, "And you still look just as beautiful."

Rachel felt her heart began to pound and blushed she ignored the feeling, "Hey Don was it that ooze that turned me into this?"

"Yeah actually it was… how did you know?"

She squeezed Raph hand, "Well when I was running away and I ran into Abby… which is that girl that kidnapped me… and she pushed me into the wall and I fell to the ground, she picked me up and banged my head into the wall, and just before everything went black I saw her throw a canister on the ground next to me and I saw green ooze come out of it."

Raph looked at the ground, "She is goin' to pay for all the things she has done to you."

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay… and trust she will."

Mikey changed the subject, "How does it feel to be a turtle?"

Rachel smiled, "It's amazing."

**I know that this chapter was short... but I promise that their will be more tonight! Follow! Review! :))))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I hope this chapter makes up for the last few boring ones! I really thought hard of this one! Hope you like it! Btw I realized that I had been spelling Donnie's name wrong... I was spelling it Donny... Whoops and sorry for the misspells I keep making! It proves that I'm human! ;)))**

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." -Dr. Suess_**  
**

The last few months Rachel had been really trying to get used to her new look. She still jumped a little when she saw herself in the mirror but was starting to get used to it. The hardest thing for her was to get used to sleeping with a shell on her back. It irritated her at first but after awhile she had gotten used to it luckily. And she was starting to really love being a turtle. The boys treated her just the same, she was a little afraid that they wouldn't at first. She also even talked Master Splinter in to letting her train with the turtles and learn ninjustu. She sucked at first and even Mikey could pin her for the first couple of weeks but she started to get so good that she could pin Donnie now. Her goal was to soon pin Raph…

…

Rachel got up from her little bed on the floor next to Donnie and snuck out the door in the kitchen. She was hoping that she woke up before Mikey so she could make breakfast. But as usual Mikey beat her to the kitchen.

Mikey turned when he heard footsteps behind him and smiled real big when he saw that it was Rachel, "Beat you to the kitchen!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "One of these days I'm gonna beat you!" Rachel looked over Mikey to see what he was hiding behind his back, "Mikey what is that?"

Mikey frowned, "What is what?"

"Mikey… what's behind your back?"

He looked up to the ceiling, "Uhhh…You know… its uhhh… breakfast…"

Rachel turned him around and saw that he has a pan behind his back. The pan had something completely black in it that Rachel couldn't make out. "Ummm Mikey… what is that?"

"Its suppose to be French toast…" He made a pouting face and sat the pan down.

Rachel put her hand on her hips, "Okay, I'll help you…"

"Thank You!"

Rachel went right to work and Mikey watched her every move. They didn't really talk, Rachel mostly hummed and Mikey watched her with his baby blue eyes. Rachel was about to take out another piece of French toast when she felt of arms wrap around her. She froze, "Ummm Mikey…" She heard a chuckle that didn't belong to Mikey but Raph. She blushed and turned to face him. "Don't do that!"

Raph smiled, "You know that you liked it."

Rachel giggled, "Yeah I did…" She softly placed a kiss on his lips and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her he just pushed into her and tangled his hands in her hair. She felt a warm feeling in the bottom of her stomach that felt like a fire. Raph always had this affect on her. They heard a gagging sound behind them and Rachel pulled away and turned to see a sick looking Mikey.

Mikey made a gagging noise, "Guys… Get a room!"

Raph gave him a cold look and slapped him behind his head, "Shut up."

Mikey rubbed the back of his head, "Ow… Hey Rachel I think your burning the French toast."

Rachel grew big, "Shit!"

…

After breakfast they all went to train in the dojo usually Master Splinter would have her do something different from the others and was also easier which she didn't like and then he would let her battle the others. But today he let Rachel do the same things as them which made her excited but she struggled with it and it made her frustrated. Rachel was relieved when Splinter said that it was time to battle on another. She quickly choose Mikey because she could easily beat him. They both took their fighting positions and waited for Master Splinter, "Yemen."

Mikey immediately jumped at Rachel planning on kicking her in the gut but sense Mikey's timing is slow Rachel easy stepped to the side and he came crashing and landed face first. "Ow!" He started to get up but Rachel spin kicked him right in his shell. Which made him fall right back down.

Rachel smiled, "How long did that take?"

Donnie looked the stopwatch in his hand, "About forty-five seconds?"

Rachel helped Mikey up, "New record!"

Mikey pouted, "Shut up…"

...

That night was like every night, Rachel was snuggled up next to Raph on the couch and he had a protective arm around her. That was what she called it…

Rachel started to close her eyes when she heard Leo's voice, "Come on Raph, we are going to go patrol." She opened her eyes to see Leo's arms crossed in front of him with a frown on his face.

Raph groaned and dropped his arm that was around Rachel, "Okay, I was achin' to stretch my legs anyways."

Rachel felt disappointed that they were all leaving but got an idea, "Hey, Can I come with you guys?"

Raph's expression changed to a frown, "No."

Rachel turned to Leo for his opinion, he signed, "I honestly don't care if you come but if Raph doesn't want you to then you should stay here."

Rachel put on her best pouting face, "Please Raph?"

He shook his head, "No and nothin' you say will make me change my mind."

"Even if I use my charms on you?" She smirked.

He gave her an awkward look, "Uhhh…"

She sat on his lap facing him with her legs on each side of him. She leaned in to him so close that he could feel her breath. She closed her eyes and took slow steady breaths and let her lips softly across his face. She quietly whispered in his ear, "Can I go patrolling with you guys tonight?"

Raph's face was completely red, "Ummm…I…uhhh… Sure…"

Rachel got off of him and smiled, "Yay, I can't wait!" and she ran off to go tell the news to Donnie and Mikey.

Raph stayed right where he was with his face red.

Leo started laughing really hard, "She played you!" "You should have seen your face!"

Raph stood up and shook his head and pushed away the feeling at the bottom of his stomach, "Shut the hell up…"

**Okay there you go... Tell if you like it or not! or if it was still boring... Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay sorry guys but I think I gonna stop writing this story... I might come back later and finish it but I don't know... Sorry guys :'(**

_A woman is always a mystery: one must not be fooled by her face and her hearts inspiration. -Edmondo De Amicis _

Rachel was so excited to go on her first patrol. Even if Raph wasn't too thrilled but she didn't care. Rachel would practically skip along next to them as they walked.

Mikey soon joined her and was skipping next to her. Rachel was giggling so much that she had to hold her side. When they came to the end of the building Rachel stopped and looked down. The others jumped across effortlessly but she stood her ground with a scared look on her face.

Mikey jumped back across, "Here I'll help you!" He scooped her up princess style and was about to jump across when something caught his eye. He froze and started at the shadow as it became clearer. It was a girl about their age with red hair. She had her arms across her and Mikey could tell that she was hurt because he noticed the bruising on her arms and legs. But she walked into a building before he could do anything.

His brothers looked at him with worried looks. Mikey started at the building she walked into, "Wowww" he said then he dropped Rachel.

She landed on her shell, "Hey Mikey what the fuck!"

Raph eyes flared, "Watch what your doin'!"

Mikey shook his head, "Oh sorry guys it's just that…" He stared into the distance again.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Hello… still on the ground here…"

"Oh sorry Rachel." Mikey picked her back up and jumped across the roof. He set her back down and Raph came up behind him and smacked him on the head, "Ow, what was that for!?"

Raph smiled, "That's for droppin' my girl."

Mikey ignored his older brother, "You guys!" "I saw this girl…and…she was…uhhh…she looked hurt!"

Leo got a concerned look in his eyes, "Was she being harmed?" "Where is she?"

Mikey looked up at the sky, "Well… no one was hurting her and she walking into a building."

Donnie shook his head, "Can't help her then and how did you know she was hurt?"

Mikey shrugged, "There was bruising all over her arms and legs."

Raph rolled his eyes, "Wowww looks like someone has a crush."

Mikey blushed, "No!"

Leo frowned at his brothers, "Come on guys we can't stand around here forever." Leo began to walk on and everyone followed but Mikey, he was staring down at the building that the girl walked into hoping that she would walk out.

Leo glanced behind him and noticed that Mikey wasn't following, "Come on Mikey!"

Mikey shook his head, "Sorry… coming!"

…

When they got home it was late at night and Rachel was really tired and disappointed that nothing criminal was going on tonight. She slowly started to make her way to Donnie's room when Raph stopped her, "Hey Rachel come over here."

She turned to see Raph leaning against his doorway with a half smile on his face. She turned and walked up to him and took a few steps back so Rachel would keep walking to him. When they were both in his bedroom he closed the door behind them.

Rachel crossed her arms, "What?"

He pushed her against the door and trapped her by putting his arms on each side of her she felt her face redden and she looked into his amber eyes. She shut her eyes and tried to slow her heart beat.

Raph smiled at her reaction, "You're not the only one who has charms."

Rachel opened her eyes and smiled, "Wowww you're sad…"

He softly kissed her and removed his arms away so he wasn't trapping her anymore and took a few steps away from her so she would have space. But she went ahead and threw her arms around his neck, "You that I love you right?"

He smiled, "Yeah and I love you too."

Rachel smiled and a thought came to her head. What if they got married? And then had a baby! He eyes lit up at the thought but then she remembered that she was also only eighteen and she had a long ways to go until she would actually mention it to Raph.

But Raph noticed the sudden sparkle in her eyes, "What are ya thinkin'?"

Rachel snapped out of her little world and got a little nervous, "Ummm nothing…"

"Yeah right…tell me!"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Okay don't freak out…"

He just nodded his head and Rachel continued, "I was just thinking about what if we got married…when we are older… and had a baby…"

Raph eyes grew big but his eyes were still warm, "Wow ummm I don't know how to respond…"

Rachel looked at the ground, "Yeah I know its stupid thought…"

Raph shook his head and lifted up her face to look at his, "No its not." And he kissed her passionately on the lips.

**Bye! No hate reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I decided that I must finish this story! Your welcome! But you better be grateful for _My life is a h0t mess _she motivated me to keep writing! Well here's chapter 19! :)**

_Nothing in all of the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity. -Martin Luther King, Jr_**  
**

Mikey woke up feeling heavy. He could barely sleep last night because that girl with the red hair was in his head. When he finally did fall asleep he had dreams of her: He would be looking down at her from the top of the building and he would watch as she got pushed around and beaten by thugs and every inch of him wanted to jump down and help her but it was like he was couldn't move and couldn't look away, it was terrible watching her being killed and couldn't do anything about it. Mikey rolled out of bed then walked into the kitchen with his head down.

Rachel turned and saw him walking in, "Ha I told you that I would beat you!"

Mikey looked up at her, "I knew you could."

He flopped down in a chair and took a deep breath and Rachel looked at him with concerned eyes, "Ummm Mikey…you okay"

"Uhhhh yeah I'm good."

Rachel looked at him a little while longer, "Okay…" She turned back around to turn the egg she was cooking. "Sooo I'm cooking eggs and toast today I kinda want to keep it simple."

She waited for an answer but didn't get one. She turn back around to see Mikey staring off into the distance, "Mikey helloooo…"

"Oh… what?" He turned to face Rachel's annoyed face.

"Okay for real, what wrong with you?" She crossed her arms. "And you better tell me or I'm gonna kick your ass."

Mikey frowned, "Ummm its just that I can't get my mind off that girl last night that I saw."

Rachel smiled, "Awww little Mikey has a crush!" She patted him on the top of his head.

Mikey blushed, "Ugh you're just like Raph!"

Rachel gave him a hug, "Yeah I know… and don't try to change the subject!" She pulled away and smiled big, "Don't worry I think you will see her again."

Mikey smiled, "You really think so?"

"Yeah I do!" She started to walk away towards everybody's rooms.

Mikey stood up, "Hey, don't tell anybody!"

Rachel kept walking but said over her shoulder, "And why would I ever do that?"

Mikey sat back down and said to himself, "She going to tell everyone."

…

After breakfast everyone did what they usually do: Mikey and Raph raced to the TV for the remote, Leo went to the dojo to meditate, Donnie went to the lab, and April and Rachel cleaned up the kitchen. After they were done April went to hang out with Donnie and Rachel sat on the couch next to Raph. Mikey was sitting in his favorite bean bag chair upside down with the remote in his hand. Raph was sitting like he always did, with his arms behind his head and with a frown on his face. But when Rachel comes to sit next to him he puts his arm over her and lightens up a little.

Rachel manage to keep her mouth shut about Mikey's crush but it was beginning to get harder and she biting her tongue so she wouldn't say anything. She couldn't hold it in anymore and leaned into Raph and whispered to him everything.

He smiled really big, "Sooo Mikey does have a crush."

Mikey flipped back over up right and frowned at Rachel, "I told you not to tell!"

Rachel shrugged, "I tried to hold it in."

Mikey turned around and signed but Raph wasn't done, "I was wondering why you were so quiet today…" Mikey didn't answer. "Is she hot?" Still no answer. "Or is she really ugly?"

Mikey turned around, "Shut up Raph!"

Raph laughed and held up his hands, "Whoa calm down!"

Mikey turned his attention back to the TV. He was going to see her again. He decided to go to the building she went into to see her. He wouldn't approach her or anything… Just watch her… that sounded creepy… He didn't care. He decided to wait until everyone fell asleep tonight then he would sneak out.

Rachel broke the silence, "Hey are we going patrolling tonight?"

Raph looked into Rachel's hazel eyes, "I don't know and if we are you aren't comin'!"

Rachel crossed her arms and pouted, "Whatever… I'm asking Leo."

Rachel walked into the dojo to see Leo sitting in the middle of the floor mediating. He heard someone come in and by judging at the sound of the footsteps he knew it was Rachel. He didn't even need to open his eyes, "What do you need Rachel?"

Rachel froze and was startled that he knew it was her, "Oh ummm I was wondering if you were thinking about patrolling tonight."

He shook his head with his eyes still shut, "No I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh okay." Rachel walked out feeling a little disappointed and sat next to Raph again.

Raph kept his eyes on the TV and put his arm back around her, "What did he say?"

"He said that you guys weren't patrolling."

He smiled, "Good that means more time to be with you."

Rachel blushed but it didn't make her feel any better. She wanted to get out and have some action for once… What if she goes solo tonight? That gave her an idea… She decided to sneak out when everyone went to sleep tonight and look for action.

…

Rachel rolled out of Raph's bed late at night. (She wanted to make sure he fell asleep.) She grabbed her T-phone that Donnie made for her and walked out the bedroom door. She stopped and turn around to see Raph's precious pair of sais sitting next to him. She picked them up carefully and walked out the door with them. She tip toed across the kitchen and then the living room and carefully walked out the door...

Mikey was already top side. He was standing on the roof looking down at the building that he guessed was the mystery girl's home. Nothing happened for awhile but then he noticed an light came on in a room. He strained his eyes to look harder at the room. He was shocked when he saw the red head girl approach the open window of the lit up room and sit on the edge. She opened a book in her hands and read. He stared at her beauty: she had what looked like chocolate brown eyes, light colored skin almost like paper, and her cheeks had a slight pink color to them. After what seemed liked hours a person walked into her room.

She turned in alarm and started shaking, "Hey Dad…"

He harshly grabbed her arm, "Why aren't you downstairs making me dinner?" He grabbed the book from her hands. "And instead you are reading this junk." He threw it out the window and shut it. The girl reached out for it but was thrown back by her father. They both disappeared and the light went off.

Mikey couldn't believe what he just saw. Was her father abusive? Or was he just angry? No one would be that angry over someone not making dinner… He jumped down from the roof and walked to the book that was thrown out the window and on the ground. He picked it up and read the front: "The City of Bones". Mikey never read books really… But he jumped up the fire escapes until he got to the window that belongs to the girl. He open the window and placed the book sitting up on the ledge. He shut the window carefully and got on the roof. He started to walk back to the manhole when he felt his T-phone vibrating. He got worried thinking that one of his brothers noticed his absence and picked it up to see that a distress signal had been called out. And it was coming from Rachel's phone.

**Whoa! I wonder what happened to Rachel or whats going to happen? Well why don't you review to find out? ;))))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alrighty! Here's chapter 20! I worked hard on this one so I hope you guys like it!**

_A merely fallen enemy may rise again, but the reconciled one is truly vanquished. -Friedrich Schiller _

Rachel opened the manhole and climbed out of it. She felt the burst of cold air and it made her insides turn with excitement. Who knows what bad guys she was going to run into? All she knew was that she was going to beat them up. She looked at Raph's sais and smiled, they are so cool and if he knew that she taken them he would flip.

She used fire escapes to get to the top of the nearest building. She began to run across it but then came to a stop when she reached the end. She looked down at the long drop below and shook. She took a few steps back and took long deep breaths. She then ran as hard and as fast as she could toward the end of the building, she took a brave leap and felt her heart race as she came crashing down on the other buildings roof.

She stood up and looked over her shoulder, yes, look at her! She jumped from one building to another, take that Raph! She can take care of herself! She began running again and now would jump to the next building with no fear. Soon she became so good at it that she was doing it effortlessly.

Her effortless jumping was interrupted when she heard a scream: "Someone help me!" She jumped down to see the scene but stayed hidden in the shadows. There was a man that had a girl pinned to the wall, he had her mouth covered and was trying to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Rachel immediately sprang into action: She pulled the man off the girl and had him on his back before he could do anything else. She gave him a couple of blows from her kicks and the man stood up and ran off. Rachel moved as fast as she could to get back on top of the building, she looked down before she ran off. The girl was looking around and had a confused look on her face; she soon shook her head and ran off.

The rest of the night went the same, she kicked some guys ass that were robbing, a couple more when they were hurting a girl, and another that was trying to get into a house. She felt so proud of herself. She was feeling like a badass! She looked at her T-phone and looked at the time and saw that it was getting late. She started to head back to the manhole that she came out of. She jumped down and started to open it but stopped when she heard some sort of movement behind her. She turned to see that nothing was behind her but she wasn't convinced, she grabbed Raph's sais from her belt and held them up, "Who's there?"

A shadow stepped out and laughed, "Hey Rachel, long time no see!"

Rachel sneered, "Abby! What do you want?"

She stepped out into the light and smiled, "What I can't catch up on an old friend?"

Rachel got into her fighting position and held the sais in front of her, "No, not after all you have done to me."

"Well sorry… But you had it coming…"

Rachel felt anger swirled up inside her, "I had it coming to get kidnapped, beaten, my family murdered, and turned into this."

Abby flipped out the knife that was in her hand, "Well you always needed to be knocked down a few levels." She giggled. "I should tell you that the police are looking for you… you know for murdering your family."

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes and had the sudden urge to grab her T-phone and press the distress button but she held back, no she was going to finish off Abby.

Abby lashed out at Rachel with her knife coming down at Rachel's throat. Rachel skillfully blocked it and kicked Abby in her stomach.

Abby slid back and held her stomach, "Wow where did you learn those moves?"

Rachel smirked, "From my Master."

Rachel flew herself at Abby and they battled it out. They would bite each other, claw each, Rachel even cut Abby a few times, and they would pull each other's hair. After going at it for about twenty minutes Rachel was flat on her back with Abby on top of her and Raph's sais were out of her reach. Abby had her knife placed right on her throat.

She smiled as Rachel struggled to get away, "Awww Rachel looks like you have lost…"

Rachel moved her hand to her T-phone in her belt and pushed the distressed button. The phone started to make a beeping noise and it alarmed Abby, "What did you just do?"

Rachel smiled, "They will be here in a few seconds."

Abby pushed the knife harder into her neck, "When they come they are gonna find you dead."

…

Raph woke up to hear his T-phone vibrating, he tiredly picked up to read what it said, his eyes widen when saw that it said that there was a distress signaled coming from Rachel's phone. He looked next to him and saw she wasn't there next to him and his sais were missing as well, he ran out the door and ran into his brothers but Mikey. "Where's Rachel?" Raph asked.

"I don't know and we can't find Mikey also." Donny reported.

Leo ran out of the lair with his brothers following closely behind. And opened the manhole, he was about to ask Donny where the distress signal was coming from when he saw Rachel propped up against the wall with Mikey next to her. Rachel looked up to see that they rest of the boys were here. She was shaking and had a bad beating.

Raph kneeled down beside her, "What happened?"

Rachel opened her mouth but didn't speak. She was in shock and all she could do was point to a corner. Raph turned his attention to Mikey, "Mikey what happened?"

"I don't know I got here when she kill…"

He broke off and shivered. Donnie gave him a confused look, "Wait if you weren't with her then where were you?"

Raph flared his eyes at Donnie, "That doesn't matter now! Mikey tell us what happened."

Mikey looked at them with fear in his eyes and pointed to the same spot Rachel pointed to and the brothers went to look. It was Abby sprawled out in a pool of blood.

Donnie checked her pulse and shook his head, "She's dead. I wondered what happened."

Rachel shakily spoke, "I-I-I killed h-h-her."

They looked at Rachel with shocked faces, "You did?! Why?" Leo asked.

Rachel lifted up her head so her throat was more visible. She had a wide gash going across, and if it wasn't looked at soon it could be deadly.

Donnie swooped down next to her, "Rachel… this is really bad with this amount of blood you can die." He looked at Raph. "Raph I need you to carry her to the lair, fast."

Raph picked her up carefully and started down the manhole, he whispered into Rachel's ear, "Stay with me Rachel."

**NO MORE ABBY! wooo! haha hope you guys liked it! Review and follow for more!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay... Don't freak out but... this is the last chapter... I know its horrible! But I'm thinking about a squeal that I might already have planned out in my head... I mean if you guys want a squeal I would only know if you guys you know... message me oooorrrrr review this story... Haha hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

_In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years that does. -Abraham Lincoln _**  
**

Rachel looked up at the fast moving blurry figures above her and shivered, "What's going on?"

No one answered but she can hear people talking around her: "Raph hold that gaze there!" "Leo get the water!" "No Raph, don't hold her head like that!" "Mikey get back!" "Leo I need that water!"

Rachel started to see the figures around her as her vision cleared and watched them as they all hurried around the room. She felt sharp pains in her neck and looked over to see Donnie looking concentrated staring down at her neck. Rachel wanted to push him away but felt heavy and couldn't move at all. She looked up at Raph to see his eyes locked on hers, "What's Donnie doing?" She weakly asked.

Raph touched her pale green hand, "It's okay, he's stitching you up."

Rachel looked back over at Donnie who stood up and took a deep breath, "Okay I'm glad she didn't lose anymore blood." "How are you feeling Rachel?"

"Weak…"

Donnie nodded, "Yeah, you're going to feel that way for a little while with all the blood you lost." He started to walk out the door but turned back around. "Make sure you don't move your neck much, it might tear the stitches."

Rachel carefully nodded her head and looked back at Raph's warm amber eyes, "Hey."

He forced a smile, "Hey."

"I killed her right? I t wasn't a dream?" she suddenly asked.

Raph shook his head, "No… it wasn't."

Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I feel relieved but not…"

Raph took her hand, "I know I felt the same way when I first killed someone… but know this… you probably saved more lives than you took."

Rachel nodded her head slightly. He was right, Abby was a dangerous person. Rachel still couldn't believe it; she had killed the person who she thought was her friend. Then another thought came to her; the person who she thought was her friend tried to kill her…

Donny came back with a juice pouch in his hands. He handed it to Rachel, "It's to get your blood level back up."

Rachel took a few sips then handed it back to Donnie and then closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep but only to be haunted by nightmares.

…

Mikey sat on the couch watching TV. He tried to get the images out of his head that he saw tonight; watching Rachel take over Abby's hold on her then slamming Abby's head against the wall. He flinched remembering the sound Abby's skull made as it hit the brick wall. Rachel then picked up a weapon off the ground that looked like Raph's sais. She held them above Abby ready to pierce her skin with them. But Rachel paused for a minute and Abby looked up at her with a bloody smile, "Go on kill me you coward!" Rachel then let her hands with the sai in it fly down on Abby, repeatedly. Rachel then threw the sai's then walked backwards away from Abby and the fell down when she hit the wall. Mikey then jumped down from the building that he was on top off to aid her.

He shook his head and tried to pay attention to the TV. He didn't understand why seeing Rachel murdering somebody bothered him… He was watched hundreds of horror movies worse than that. Maybe it was because the person that was doing the killing was actually someone he cared for was what bothered him the most…

* * *

The red headed girl walked back into her room and flipped her light switched back on. She examined her arms and noticed the new bruises on her arms. She didn't mean to get lost in the book she was reading, she tried to convince her father that as he hit her but it didn't help. She changed into her PJs and started to get in bed when something caught her eye; sitting upright on the window ledge was the book her father threw out. She slowly approached it and picked it up. How did this get here? She shook her head, "Just ignore it Hallie…"

She put the book on her desk and lay down on her bed then turned the TV on. The first thing that came on was the news; the lady was reporting about some new alley way murder, she was about to change the channel when the lady said the name of the victim, Abigail Getten. Hallie almost choked, what! Abby?... How?... First Rachel goes missing and her family is murdered and the police are looking for her for questioning and Abby went missing also and is now dead. What was going on here? She remembered the rumor that everyone was saying at school; that Abby and Rachel ran off together and killed Rachel's family. Now everyone is probably going say Rachel killed Abby. Hallie shook her head, she knew that Rachel would never do that… or would she? She remembered how Rachel almost punched her when she accidently hit her that one day. She knew that Rachel had some temper issues but not to where she would want to kill someone… Hallie quickly turned off the TV and got under the covers. Maybe one day she will know the truth to it all.

* * *

Rachel was cooking in the kitchen a few weeks later and was rubbing her neck. The stitches were gone now but the scar was till there and it will probably be always there. She was humming to herself her favorite song, Airplanes. She stopped humming when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, she smiled and turned to see Raph. "I told you not to do that!" she giggled.

Raph chuckled, "Well I wanted to get you alone for once sense you are always doing something and are around somebody…"

She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Go on…"

He took a deep breath, "Okay what I guess I'm trying to say here is…" He paused and Rachel felt herself get worried, what if something happened? What if she had to leave? Where would she go, she's a giant turtle… Is he breaking up with her?

Raph lifted up his hand for her to see a little black box in it. He opened it up to show her a beautiful ring with an amethyst stone in the middle with little diamonds going around it.

She gasped, "Raph it's so pretty but why?"

He smiled, "Will you marry me Rachel?"

She froze, she was only nineteen but she didn't care, "Yes!" She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. He laughed as he put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately on the lips.

**THE END! Hope you guys liked my first TMNT fanfiction! I will be making a squeal that will come out around spring... Oh and I will be making some one shots here and there! I will just add them to this story like a chapter but I will label it oneshot! Thanks for reading my story!**


	22. One-Shot: New Years

**This isn't a chapter! It's a one shot! Told you guys I would be making some and this one is about New Years! Hope you guys have a happy New Years! oh and if you have a one shot you would like me to make just message me! Thanks and bye for now! **

Rachel sat on the couch twirling the engagement ring on her finger. She felt a squeeze on he side an look up to see Raph smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a peck.

Mikey sitting across from them was getting a little disgusted and spoke up, "So do you guys have any New Year resolutions?"

That put Rachel into deep thought, she hasn't thought about that. She thought back at what all happened the past years, and yet it only feels like weeks. Maybe this year she will wont to be a good wife. No, to corny to say out loud. She really wants a kid but not really this upcoming year... Maybe next.

Mikey crossed his arms impatiently, "Hello, anybody?"

Donnie spoke up, "Ok well I want to spend less time in my lab and more out here with my family.

Rachel smiled as April who was sitting next to him put her head on his shoulder.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Well my is to eat more pizza!"

Leo narrowed his eyes at Mikey, "But you already do that."

Mikey laughed, "Yeah but I mean not just for dinner."

Mikey sat started to sit back down in his beanbag chair when he shot back up, "No wait mine is to get a tattoo!"

Everyone just nodded there heads. And Leo sat up and started to walk off. Everyone watched him go but didn't say anything. Leo knew that this will be the year that he will have to go on his journey to become a good leader. He didn't want to tell his brothers because he didn't want to see them sad. He knew that Raph wouldn't be keeping it from him and for leave but he will probably cool off by the time he comes back. And at least he has Rachel there for him.

Mikey signed as be watched Leo go, "I really wanted to hear his..." He turned to Raph. "What about you hot-head?"

Raph smiled, "I'm gonna find you a girlfriend so I don't have to see your face as much."

Mikey eyes widen as he slumped back down. Raph felt guilt rush over him, "No Mikey, I didn't mean the last part."

Mikey looked up, "I know you didn't Raph."

Rachel got a concerned look in her eyes, "Then why did you react that way?" Rachel smiled. "Is it because you have a crush on some girl, or do you already have a girlfriend?"

Mikey blushed, "I don't!"

Raph laughed, "Well then what's with the red face?"

April gave Raph and Rachel a look as they laughed, "Come on guys stop picking on him."

Rachel tried to stop as she said through giggles, "Sorry Mikey."

Mikey slumped down, "Yeah whatever."

...

Rachel got in her PJs and got in bed. Now that Raph and her were engaged Master Splinter has given his permission that they could sleep with each other. Rachel laid down with her shell facing Raph and was curled up into a ball. He smiled and pulled her over next to him. She couldn't help bit giggle as he did and then she looked up into his beaming face.

He kissed her gently on the lips and whispered in her ear, "I love you more than my life."

She felt her heart sink and she didn't know how to reply and what can out was, "Me too." She facepalm herself inside her. Wowww... Me to... Nice Rachel. So to make herself feel better she kissed him

He pulled away an looked over her, "Happy New Year baby."

She turned to look over at the glowing green clock and saw it said 12:00. She smiled, Happy New Year." She then pushed into him to have their first kiss of the year.


	23. One-Shot: Mikey's Crush

**Alright! Here's once again another one-shot! This one is for _Skipper917_ who asked if I could make a one-shot where Mikey revealed himself to his crush, Hallie! Hope you enjoy it! Oh and remember to send me requests!**

Hallie looked in the mirror of her bedroom; She had taking another beaten from her father tonight. She looked into the mirror at her now even more bruised up and damage body, she felt tears start to swell up in her eyes. She felt like there was no point anymore, she can't go anywhere anymore because of him or can't go a night without crying. Nothing has or will ever go her way and she decided that she couldn't take it anymore, mentally and physically.

She turned her attention to the window in her room, "Maybe that's how I can leave this horrible world." she thought

She approached the window and opened it then carefully climb over it then stood up on the fire escape. She looked down at the seven story drop down below, she took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the railing. She looked up at the starless sky for probably the last time and closed her eyes. She slowly pushed herself off the rail and started to feel herself falling but then stop in mid air. She looked below her to still see the ground far under her. She felt something tight on her arms then felt herself being pulled up. "Shit, its Dad." she thought but when she grabbed the arms for support when she back on the fire escape they felt really muscular, not her Dad's arms. She looked up to see a green creature and started to walk backwards until she felt herself against the rail. "What are you?" she shakily asked the creature.

All the creature did was smile at her, "Well for starters I'm a turtle... and a ninja."

She was surprised at the turtle's kindness, "Wait I'm dead aren't I?" "Your not real..."

The turtle got a sad look in his baby blue eyes, "No you aren't dead... I couldn't let you die like that..."

Hallie felt anger rise up inside her, "Why did you do that!" "Now I will have to live my torturing life!"

"There's a lot to live for in life!"

Hallie shook her head, "Not for me."

The turtle felt his heart throb, "Trust me... there is!" He noticed the really bad bruises on her arms. "Who did that to you?" He asked

Hallie covered her arms shyly, "My Dad..."

The turtle's eyes grew wider, "What?" "That's... I'm really sorry."

Hallie just looked at the ground with tears in her eyes. The turtle quickly changed the subject, "Whats your name?"

Hallie looked back up at him, "Hallie..."

He smiled at her, "I like your name." "Mine's Michelangelo... or Mikey."

Hallie smiled back at him, "You know what Mikey?" she paused. "Thanks, I don't want to end my life like this."

"I wouldn't let you." he said.

Hallie felt her heart skip a beat, "Whoa... what?"

He smiled awkwardly at her, "Well I... think your really cute."

She blushed, "Ummm we just met..."

"I know." he replied

She felt her face get hotter and change the subject. She noticed the orange mask on his face, "Why do you wear a mask?"

Mikey couldn't help but blush himself there for a second, "Well like I said before... I'm a ninja."

"Cool..." she said as she studied his mask, gear, and then his nunchucks that were at the sides. She then studied his muscular arms and legs and then his smooth looking light green skin and lastly his baby blue eyes. She then blushed realizing that she was staring at him.

Mikey knowing that she was staring at him he stood there staring awkwardly in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile as she looked back into his eyes and blushed, "Sooo Hallie..."

She smiled, "Sooo..."

There was a awkward moment of silence between them as they stared into each others eyes. She started to think crazy thoughts, Do I like him... I can't he's a turtle... or can I... am I attracted to him... She couldn't help but admit that he was kinda cute. "Mikey?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did you see me... I mean when I was about to... you know."

He felt himself froze, "Well I... happen to be walking by and saw how cute you were then saw what you were about to do." he sorta lied, he was more like watching her.

"Oh, well good thing you walked by." Hallie said.

Mikey then realized how long he had been gone, "Uhhh I got to go."

Hallie felt herself slump, "No wait... Am I going to see you again?"

Mikey started to slide down the fire escape but paused and look up at her, "Of course you are." Then was down the fire escape and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

**~~~~READ THIS!~~~~**

**Okay so I just had a amazing idea for a new story that doesn't have to do with this one. I starting to plan it out and its sounding pretty cool! If some you guys want I might send you a summary of it then I want your opinions! But I need you to tell me that you want one first! THANKS! Bye for now!**


	24. New Story Summary!

Wel some peoplewere requesting for a summary but they were a guest and I couldn't find them... I decided just to add it to the story... So I was one day going through some TMNT stories and saw a few stories where there was another person or turtle in the group. But when I read it I was really disappointed cause it wasn't good at all! And they didn't explain anything and there was like no plot... So then I thought why don't I make one like it but completely different from theirs and with an actual plot. So here's the summary... And its based off the 2012 version btw!

_As the leader your suppose to be the strongest right? But why is it that one girl that he has known sense he was a child has him feeling different, weak, timid, and mostly heartbroken? All of his brothers consider her as a sister but he never considered her like that, even as children. If he told her his feelings will she feel the same or feel weird about it? _

Well there you are! Oh and I'm going to add a bit of some of the first chapter... Its not official btw it wil probably change.

_Raph approached his sleeping brother, Leo and gave him a hard shake. "Hey Leo you want to go on a adventure in the sewers?"_

_Leo opened one eye, "Raph... Master Splinter said that we aren't allowed to go into the sewers alone."_

_Raph rolled his eyes, "Come on Leo... we are six now!" "We aren't gonna ask for permission all the time!"_

_Leo sat up and looked up at Raph with his big sapphire eyes, "Uhhh I don't know Raph."_

_"Just come on!" "I'll get Donnie and Mikey."_

_Leo stood up and sighed, Raph had always wanted to go on these little adventures but they all usually somehow back fired and they end up needing Splinter to come save him. Leo followed Raph to the room that Donnie wanted us to call the "lab" but really all it was was just a little room he built toy cars out of legos and sometimes he would do a little science kit experiments. He heard a shout and went in to see Raph holding a toy truck that Donnie made behind his back and Donnie was trying to get it back by reaching around him but Raph would turn another way where it was out of reach. _

_"Come on Raph!" Donnie frustratingly said. _

_Raph laughed at his struggle, "Just say that you will come and I will give you your stupid toy back."_

_"Invention!" Donnie shouted._

_"Sure whatever... Are ya coming?"_

_Donnie took a deep breathe, "Fine..."_

_Raph smiled at his victory and hand Donnie back his "invention", "Yesss!" "I'll get Mikey and let's go!"_

_..._

_It wasn't hard to convince Mikey, he will do whatever Raph tells him (To avoid getting a beat down.) They four walked through the sewer tunnels in a line and accusingly Leo would walk in front of Raph to be in the lead but Raph would just walk faster to keep his place in front of line. Raph was about to turn a corner and go down another tunnel when he saw Mikey run pass him with arms in the air._

_"I'm in the front!""I'm in the front!""I'm in the front!" he shouted as he ran ahead of everyone._

_"Wait Mikey!" The turtles all said in chorus. _

_They watched as Mikey did a slight yelp then fall on his face, "Ow!" he said._

_The other turtle started to approach him when they heard another voice that also sounded female, "Hey!" "Watch where you are going!"_

_The turtles got to Mikey to see him on the floor next to... wait... a turtle? _

_Leo stood in front of his brothers, "Who are you and what do you want?"_

_The turtle stood up then they could see that she had long brown hair and misty blue eyes that were so pretty that they were almost distracting. The female turtle's eyes went wide, "No way you guys are turtles, just like me!"_

Well that's how it all starts... for now. Okay tell me your opinion because I don't know if I should go through with it... It will be really appreciated! Thanks!


	25. Announcement!

ok guys letting you know that my sequal to the story will be out soon! oh and my other story is now up!


End file.
